Between the Lines of Fire
by Kryssa
Summary: To summon Suzaku, the Seishi must travel throughout the four countries, making pacts and fighting for their lives. Ch. 5: In the dead of night, the Suzaku Seishi must battle for their lives against a surprise attack by the Seiryuu Seishi.
1. Over Deep Water

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. Yuu Watase-san does. I have merely taken her idea and expanded on it into my own plotline. The characters that are not seen in the canon series, such as the _ketsu_ and the "new" Seishi, are of my own creation and I do own them. Please do not plagiarize either Watase-san or myself.

'**Telepathic conversations'** are in bold, _thoughts_ are in italics.

Musical Accompaniment: Bu Sarkilar Da Olmasa (Remix Version) by Tarkan (CD – Dudu)

Author's Notes: Many thanks to Roku Kyu for her intensive work on helping me overhaul this chapter.

_Between the Lines of Fire_

**------------- ------------ ------------- ------------- ------------- -------------**

Touran, Hokkan

Darkness crept through every corner of the room, its fingers wrapping oppressively around the three visitors patiently waiting for acknowledgement. The candlelight refused to stretch beyond the desk where the emperor was seated, making his face veiled and contorted by the shadows. Perhaps such a sight could be expected at this time of night, but more likely the lines of evil kept the light at bay.

_Heh,_ _and Tou-san thought I'd never be poetic,_ Okuda Takiko thought wryly, keeping her expression carefully neutral. When the emperor raised his hand and gestured for her to come forward, Takiko knelt respectfully before her emperor, her head tilted to the floor in obeisance. The two men behind her followed suit.

"Good evening, Takiko-san," Yasaji Hoshitaro said. Takiko hated listening to him talk; his voice sounded like bones rubbing against one another. "I am pleased that we are finally able to converse about our current situation. Tell me of your progress."

Takiko bowed again, and then looked into his dark eyes. "I have found six of the Chosen Genbu no Seishi, your gracious Eminence," she said, flavoring her words with enough honey to choke a bear. "We are in the process of finding the seventh Seishi."

"That is good, but I am not pleased," the Emperor said. "Why has it not been found yet? We have been searching for almost four months now."

_Who's _we, _you asshole?_ "Due to recent information from one of our Chosen Genbu sisters, we know now that this Seishi does not want to be found. And," she cut off the emperor "even if we were bring him here against his will, he could very well destroy the ceremony if he does not willingly participate."

Hoshitaro growled deep in his throat, but Takiko was unimpressed. She simply bent her head in supplication and waited for the storm to blow over. Finally, he let out a frustrated sigh. "You will find this wayward Seishi within sixteen days' time. We are 'blessed' enough to have the company of the Chosen Suzaku Seishi coming to visit at the end of the month, and it would be most prudent for us to be at full power, wouldn't you say so?" He smiled, his eyes shining with dark and vicious humor.

Takiko's heart sped up at the unexpected news, but she smiled placidly. "My Merciful and Eternal Emperor is too generous. I will do as you wish." Takiko bowed again, rolling her eyes beneath a fall of hair. She gracefully got to her feet and turned on her heel, walking between her Seishi. They followed her without missing a beat, and even the slamming of the chamber doors did not to affect their timed steps.

The trio walked silently through the halls of the Palace. Takiko lead the two men in the direction of the Center, her sharp brown eyes catching the barest hint of motion from random ministers and Seishi watching her go by. On her right, Taan Chamka's hands were suspiciously empty; even at nighttime his fingers often had to be pried off the bow he always carried. However, Takiko could see the hint of ice he was busy forming in his palms and the black Seishi symbol under the cover of his bangs. It was unlikely they'd be attacked in the Palace – never mind propriety, but the Emperor was often more subtle than that about his assassination attempts – but Chamka believed in being prepared for anything.

On her left, Chen Emtato was calmly scanning the roof and the walls for possible eavesdroppers. Even with only one eye, Takiko knew him to be far more competent and aware than most hunters or Warriors she knew. Though they said nothing at the moment, Takiko didn't fancy the idea of leading any unknown Seishi or _ketsu_ into her private chambers. They were blessed tonight; Emtato spotted nothing.

The group had to actually leave the Palace, walk outside into the cold – unnaturally so in the summer month, even by Hokkan's standards – before they reached the Center some ten minutes away. As soon as they entered Takiko's room, double-checking for any spies, she dropped the locks in place and Chamka could keep quiet no longer.

"That man has a skull as hard as Genbu's shell!" the Chosen Tomite Seishi raged. "By the gods, if he wants to go out and freeze his royal balls off to look for the last Seishi, then be my frickin' guest!"

Takiko joined in with her own rants. "It's crazy! You'd think that we weren't trying hard enough by the way he talks. You'd think that we didn't go tramping through five-foot snows or sliding across the frozen rivers on our butts! Ooooo, I hate having these conferences!"

"And did you hear the way he spoke to you?" Chamka said. "It's like he expects us to roll over and do whatever he says, despite the fact that _you're_ the one with power, Taki-chan!"

Emtato, always the calm one, said, "That may be true, but the Emperor is a figurehead here. If we were anything less than appropriately respectful, it is us who would be seen as the villains."

"Despite the fact that he doesn't deserve it!" Takiko said, feeling at her wits end. "This… this really stinks. I'm so sick of my own people, and I'm the one who's got to wish for their well-being." This discussion was nowhere near new, but it always hurt to bring up the fact that Hoshitaro-sama, no matter how evilly he acted, was beloved by those who worshipped the emperor. She did not mention her own father, though the look on both Chamka and Emtato's faces reflected their worry for her.

'**Try not to judge your fellow Hokkan-jin too harshly, Miko-sama,'** Rei, Emtato's _ketsu_, said politely. '**Loyalty to Hokkan used to mean loyalty to the crown. It's simply unfortunate that so many believe that the emperor deserves the loyalty we have to offer.'**

Takiko sighed, wishing that the snake's words could be so easily absorbed. She was well aware of the truth in what he said, but her spirit wanted to strike out at those who that blindly believed the emperor to be a godsend. _How can they not see what is right in front of them?_

"Cheer up, Taki-chan!" Chamka grinned, giving her a playful cuff on the shoulder, his own anger forgotten. "What'cha think about what the Emperor said? About the Suzaku's coming by?"

Even Emtato smiled in interest. "The Suzaku no Shichiseishi… it's been centuries since the countries have tried to align with one another, for I can only assume that is why they are coming to visit. Perhaps this will be the start of something grand."

"I hope so," Takiko said. "Hokkan needs something grand to get it moving."

"My worry is that this meeting will not be as… straightforward as Hoshitaro-sama would have us believe," Emtato said. "It's possible he may try to ambush the Suzaku no Seishi if the diplomatic sessions do not progress to his liking."

Chamka growled. "I'll bet he's already made some kind of plan."

"We have no choice at the moment but to play along with the Emperor and pretend everything is going to be nice and pleasant," Takiko said, a quiet fire burning beneath her calm. "We know he'll say nothing helpful during those talks, so it will be our responsibility to let the Suzaku Seishi know the suffering of Hokkan. And if they are truly sympathetic to our situation… we will protect them above all else."

**------------- ------------- -------------**

Shunhou, Kutou

"Miaka is heading to Hokkan?" Yui exclaimed, overwhelmed with shock. "But I thought she summoned Suzaku already!"

"You have been lax in listening to the Center and Court's news, Yui-sama, despite walking through its halls on an hourly basis," Ayuru said reproachfully. She glowered at him, but the blond man pointedly ignored her. "The Chosen Suzaku no Miko was unable to complete the summoning. Thus, from what my men have told me, they are traveling to Hokkan with diplomatic intent within the next few days. Though perhaps they are going to petition for a wish."

Yui frowned. "But that's why we were going to leave for Hokkan next week. We need to make a treaty with them to get a wish."

"Perhaps the Suzaku no Miko is interested in obstructing our last chance for peace. She has already been the cause of your parents' death and the decimation of your village. I know you don't want to remember, but it was the Konan forces that destroyed all those lives, looking for their Chosen Miko."

Yui's face darkened, but she refused to dignify him with a response. She hated it when his manipulations toyed with her emotions.

Ayuru kept going. "I doubt she would be the least bit worried about bringing about the destruction of Kutou, since she wasn't too concerned for _your_ well-being."

"Shut up!" Yui shouted shrilly. "Just shut up and go away! I have no intention of talking with you anymore today!"

Ayuru took her reaction with good grace; but then, he almost never seemed ruffled by anything. He stood up and bowed deeply. "As you wish, Yui-sama. However, I suggest we do not wait to travel to Hokkan. If the Suzaku no Miko were to arrive before us, it would be incredibly difficult to… ensure a proper diplomatic setting. And I know how much you would like to see yourself take from that young lady what she took from you."

Yui did nothing but stare daggers at him until he left the room. And when she finally calmed down, she contemplated Ayuru's words. Much to her dismay, it was good advice. Kutou was closer to Hokkan than Konan was; if their group left today, they would be able to see the Emperor of Hokkan in six days, at the latest. And maybe – just maybe – she would be able to stay long enough to see Miaka's face when the other girl realized that Yui's plans for revenge had only begun.

Yui began to pack for the trip. Hours later, when everything was in order and she was ready, she called for a servant.

"Tell Ayuru-san that we will set sail for Hokkan tomorrow morning. Tell him to bring the Seishi on this excursion. And tell him… tell him I'm prepared to fight."

**------------- ------------- -------------**

Daikongou Sea, in the middle of the Four Countries

"Get your little miko butt outta here before I throw it out!"

"I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry!"

"Come on, Ryuu-chan! Just a little bite of fish? A small bowl of stew?"

"Hell no! You'll eat the whole damn pot!"

"But I'm – "

"Hungry, I know. I'm only gonna say it one more time. Get going!"

A pouting Suzaku no Miko stomped out of the ship's kitchen. When she thought she was out of eyesight, Yuuki Miaka's irritated expression dropped to one of profound sadness. She leaned against the wall, and covered her face with her hand. The brightness of the noon sun contrasted sharply with her dark frame of mind.

_I'm so tired of pretending everything is okay._

She could hardly believe that it had only been five days since the passing of Sou Kishuku and his _ketsu_. Aside from the fact that he was the Chosen Tamahome Seishi – one of the seven Chosen Suzaku no Shichiseishi destined to bring peace to Konan – he had been her closest friend, and was definitely her first love. Yet almost immediately after they had buried him and Toshi, the group had decided to continue their journey to Hokkan. Duty came before wants and needs – even the need to mourn – and they didn't have the time to waste. So four days after that terrible loss, the Chosen Suzaku Seishi were on a ship headed towards Hokkan, harboring the twin hopes of making peace with the largest of the four countries, and gaining the gift of a wish from the Genbu Seishi.

Thus, Miaka decided that since she couldn't properly mourn Kishuku, she would be the one to keep everyone's spirits up. It usually involved an overly strong interest in food or feigning too much excitement in the daily's events. It was a pretty poor act, but it served its purpose. Ryuuen would act and speak with her using an exaggerated air of playfulness; he and Shun'u brawled nearly every day. She couldn't really tell if Doukun or the Priests bought into it, as well, but they did not discourage it.

But now… the mask of silliness and light-hearted happiness kept getting tighter and more uncomfortable the longer she tried to wear it, yet Miaka had no idea how to act without it. Would being honest and serious erode their tenuous optimism about traveling to Hokkan? Would crying on Ryuuen's shoulder help her feel any better than crying in private? And would she feel more like herself if she stopped trying to be who she _was_ and not who she was forced _to be_?

Everything had changed, and even though she pretended nothing had, Miaka knew better than to really believe it.

The biggest tip-off was the _ketsu_. The mind-reading animals of Suzaku were inordinately polite with her; in the many months she had known everyone, Miaka was aware of the fact that one or two of the animals were always keeping a close watch on her. Now, none of them ever initiated a conversation, though they were always around. It was almost as if they were afraid of destroying her fragile self-control with any intrusion.

Even the Seishi treated her differently. The lack of teasing from Shun'u, the quiet deference from the elder Seishi, and everyone's interest in her state of being (and not their own) made her feel less like a friend and more like a respected yet untouchable figurehead. They were more emotionally detached from her than they were from Saihitei, and he was the emperor.

_It feels so wrong not having him around, either. But his duties at home are more important than sailing with us to Hokkan._

She reached over her shoulder and touched the hilt of Saihitei's sword for comfort. He had gifted it to her with the purpose of protecting her where he could not, and Miaka was thankful for the gesture. He had infused the blade with a mixture of his and Takeshi's _ki_, and simply touching the sword gave her the impression that the Hotohori Seishi pair was by her side. She was glad for his support and strength.

And since things weren't complicated enough, Houjun had decided to add to the pile. Just after setting sail for Hokkan, he and Shonin gathered the group for an important discussion.

"We were talking about the most efficient way to keep our identities as the Chosen Suzaku no Seishi a secret and Shonin came up with an interesting idea, no da."

'**What if you called each other by your Seishi names?'** the fox said, unable to contain her excitement. '**Like, calling Houjun 'Chichiri' or Juan 'Mitsukake'.'**

"Why?" asked Shun'u.

'**For your protection.** **Sounds kind of silly at first, but if we started using our Seishi titles as names, it keeps people like the Seiryuu Chosen from knowing who we are. They become less able to attack family or friends if they don't know who we really are.'**

"Viewed in a more political light, it will force the Hokkan emperor – and any other Seishi we may come across – to recognize us as the most important Seishi of Konan, no da," Houjun said. "As the Chosen Seishi and the summoners of Suzaku, we are the personifications and avatars of His seven constellations, no da The title would carry an inherent sense of honor and dignity to those who heard it. I believe we should start doing this, no da."

Miaka frowned. "It'd be really hard to suddenly start calling you by your Seishi name. And what about me?" Miaka felt her pulse begin to race. _If they started calling me 'Suzaku no Miko'… it would hurt. I'd know for certain that I wasn't a friend anymore._

"Think we could get away with callin' you Miaka," Shun'u said, then turned to Houjun. "It don't sound like a bad idea, even though it'd be hell ta remember."

Juan nodded. "The only problem is that if we were to use our titles on a regular basis, it would immediately single us out as important. Make us a clearer target."

'**Not necessarily,'** Chie said. '**It affords us a greater amount of anonymity. We don't have to say why we choose to call ourselves by them, simply that we're doing it. But what about us _ketsu_? Am I to become, say, Chiriko-_ketsu_?'**

"I believe that is a little _too_ complex. _Ketsu_ have a greater amount of anonymity because, and not to be insulting, they're animals. Humans recognize other humans before they'd recognize you," Doukun thought aloud.

"But overall, it's a good idea," Ryuuen said. "I wouldn't mind doing it, for protection if nothing else."

Nods and telepathic agreements cemented the idea. "It will take some time getting used to," Houjun admitted, "but with constant practice, it will help us in the long run, no da."

The constant practice was what was giving Miaka so many problems. She'd never thought of her Seishi as "the Chosen"; using titles took away the personal connection they had formed. She hadn't even remembered their Seishi names, taking for granted the fact that they were under different constellations, and wound up stuttering and tripping over her non-existent memory while trying to call to them. The only person having as much of a problem as she was Shun'u, who made do by using nicknames (a full spectrum of personalized vulgarities) when trying to get someone's attention.

Miaka looked up and saw Chie and Doukun (_Chiriko, I meant Chiriko_) perched on the flagstaff of the main mast. Turning to peek inside the cabin, she gazed upon a number of furry _ketsu_ curled around each other, preferring sleep to activity. Three of the Seishi were chatting in the kitchen, their pleasant voices carrying up to her. For a moment, the sight and sound of them attempting normality without being over-the-top made her feel a little bit ashamed; they missed Kishuku as much as she did.

_I have to be strong for myself and for the others. I'm the Chosen Suzaku no Miko and I shouldn't cry every time I think of Kishuku. But I… I just wish I could have saved him._

For what felt like the thousandth time that week, Miaka started to cry. One hand came to her neck, and when she came upon the small necklace, she bunched her hand around the pendant hidden beneath her tunic.

_I know it's not mine,_ she justified through her tears. _I know that it belongs to the Sou family, but I don't think they'll mind that I'm holding onto it. Maybe I'll give it to Yuiren when she's older. I think Ki-chan would have liked that. So it's okay, because I will give it back… just not right now._

Miaka knew that none of the Seishi would blame her for holding on to the red-beaded necklace, but she couldn't bring herself to tell them about it. The _ketsu _knew – she could hardly keep a secret from them – and they were kind enough to say nothing, but she still knew it was wrong. She just couldn't bear to lose any reminder of Kishuku. Wearing the necklace meant that he wasn't completely gone, that he was still close to her heart.

She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. It was much harder for everyone to pretend all was well if someone were to see her crying.

"Miaka?" a voice called out, and she saw the red-headed bandit turn the corner. She smiled brightly at him.

"Hi… Tasuki," she said, barely remembering Shun'u's "new" name. "What's going on?"

"Nuthin'. Was bored, so I thought I'd come an' bug ya."

"Oh, okay," she said, hiding a twinge of unhappiness. After hearing about the promise he had made to Kishuku, Miaka knew that his attention wasn't completely casual. He was trying to be Kishuku for her, and part of her wilted at the thought. She cared deeply about Tasuki, and she didn't want him to change like that just because of the promise. He was nice as he was. Even if he wasn't looking all that well.

Miaka frowned when she realized that he really _wasn't_ looking as healthy as usual. "Are you all right?"

Tasuki put a hand to his forehead almost reflexively. "Huh? Uh, yeah, I guess the sea's been gettin' to me."

"Why didn't you tell us before? Maybe Ju- er, Mitsukake-san has something you could use."

"He ain't got nuthin'. Says I gotta tough it out. And damned if I ain't the toughest fuckin' person on board!"

Miaka held out her hands in a placating manner. "I know you are. But maybe he's got something to help you sleep off the sickness."

"Not worth botherin' him," Tasuki said gruffly, then turned away. "Anyway, if ya need me, jus' call me or Genrou." Miaka smiled when she saw him head back into the kitchen, incidentally where the Seishi healer could be found.

Deciding that she, too, should probably see how everyone else was doing, Miaka walked around the ship chatting with soldiers and sailors, hoping to inspire their confidence in both her and the mission. She finally reached the bow where Chichiri and Shonin sat, calmly studying the sea.

"How are you?"

"Doing well, no da. And you?"

"Good!" she said, grinning brightly at the pair.

"Glad to hear that, no da," he said blandly, not buying her act. "How is everyone else?"

"They seemed all right, though Tasuki doesn't look so well. Seasickness and all."

Chichiri nodded vaguely, his gaze directed towards the darkening sky. "He might start feeling worse in a few minutes. Looks like a storm is about to roll this way."

As if to punctuate his words, a flash of lightning immediately followed by thunder's rumble caught everyone's attention. Miaka had barely enough time to blink when the rain began to fall with a sharp intensity. Chichiri was already leading her away from the exposed deck as shouts from the sailors and orders from the captain flew through the stormy air. The soldiers were running to any available cabin for protection, and the owls had flown down for cover.

Then she sensed it As lightning streaked across the sky once more, Miaka felt the stab of unfamiliar _ki_ through the back of her skull It made her halt in mid-step at the top of the stairs as she realized what was happening. Thankfully the others recognized it too, and they all came up to cluster around their Miko.

"What should we do?" Ryuuen asked.

_Nuriko!_ Miaka thought angrily, wishing for the hundredth time that she had a better mind. _It's Nuriko!_

"This is no natural storm; someone caused it, no da."

"Then whoever it is can be fought."

"Best prepare yourselves to do so, no da."

"Fuckin' hell yeah!" Tasuki shouted almost gleefully, pulling out his _tessen_.

As he held it up, a bolt of lightning struck the metal fan, and the rain helped spread the shock to everyone beside him. Miaka was immediately knocked to her hands and knees, gasping in pain and trying her hardest not to cry. Every nerve felt rubbed raw, so that even her clothes seemed to prick needles into her skin. At the same time, she could barely feel her fingers and watched with detached interest as they spasmed.

_Just gonna lay down and let the pain go away and then I'll feel better just need some sleep -_

'**Wake up!'** Genrou yelled at her. The shock of his mindvoice, along with an extra _ki_ boost, helped her focus. She slowly got to her feet, steadying herself against Kohana. The Seishi seemed to be well enough; obviously the attack hadn't hurt them as much as it did her.

Miaka then felt the world rock beneath her feet, and was thankful for the panda's solid bulk to hold steady against. The ship was pitching wildly on the rolling sea, and the wind blew so harshly that it began ripping small tears in the sails. The rain made it impossible to see anything ahead of the prow, and breakers crashed against the ship, flooding the deck.

"We've taken on water!" Chiriko shouted.

"I got this! _Rekka_ _Sh-_"

At that moment, a huge wave smashed the ship, throwing water all over the Seishi. Tasuki, who stood without any protection or a bracer, was carried overboard. He screamed loudly, and Miaka managed to catch the words, "I can't swim!" over the sounds of the storm.

"Shun!" she shrieked and, without a second thought, dove into the sea –

- And promptly sank like a rock. Miaka had been taught to swim when she was a child, but with Saihitei's sword awkwardly hampering her movements and adding to her weight, it was impossible for her to even tread water.

_If I let it go, I can swim back up,_ she thought desperately. As she tried to struggle out of the strap, her fingers brushed the hilt. An image of the Hotohori Seishi flashed before her tightly clamped eyelids.

_No, I won't lose it! He trusted me to take care of it!_

Miaka tore her hand away from the sword and instead struggled to pull herself out of the water's grip. Luckily, she felt someone grab the collar of her robe, and within moments had broken the surface. Beside her, Nuriko was treading water and barely managing to hold her head above the churning sea. In the other hand, he held tightly to a length of rope, and Miaka saw Tasuki already climbing for safety. As she grabbed the rope with one hand, another wave smashed into her with such force that her fingers were pulled off the line. Miaka sank again as the tide carried her away from the ship.

_Oh my God I'm going to die I'm going to drown and no one will be able to find my body and –_

Again, something pulled her from the water and she clung to it like a burr. Nuriko's expression shifted between worried and determined as he held her. "By Suzaku's wings, you are hopeless! Can't even climb a rope correctly!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Let me concentrate on keeping us afloat! Try to call our _ketsu_."

Miaka's heart fell as she watch the boat get farther and farther away; the violent waves quickly pulled her and Nuriko in one direction, while the gusting wind forced the ship's sails in another. She opened her thoughts, letting the symbol of Suzaku spring to life on her forehead, and reached for the ship and the _ketsu_…

… And was shocked to hear nothing in return.

"Safety!" Nuriko gasped in relief. Spotting an outcropping of rock, he practically threw Miaka onto it, dragging himself out just before another slash of lightning hit the water. Luck was with them; there was an opening carved into the stone. "Get inside."

Miaka did so, and Nuriko turned back to the sea.

'**Kohana.** **Can you hear me?'** he sent out.

'**Yes … where … you?'** she returned, and Nuriko frowned. His connection with the panda was always strong; why would it be so weak now?

'**Kohana.** **What's going on?'**

'… **know… lightning…'**

Nuriko swore loudly at the sky. The storm – and the person inciting it – must have been interfering with their bond. '**Just try and follow my _ki,_ and Miaka's, too. We'll leave ourselves open to you.'**

'… **you … careful as … hurt …,'** and the rest was lost. Nuriko sighed and headed back into the cave. He could feel himself shaking with exhaustion; it'd been too long since he'd been put through such an arduous trial. In addition to that, keeping an open connection for too long would drain his _ki_ like a hole punched in a brimming bucket. He hoped that the ship would be able to find them soon.

Inside, he saw that the cave they found must have been previously occupied, probably by fishermen; in it was a _tatami_ mat to sit on, extra wood, and a few reels of fishing line. Miaka had found some of the leftover wood and was coaxing life from the dry tinder. With Nuriko's help, the duo soon had a respectable fire going.

"Well, guess we just wait now. Miaka, gimme your clothes."

Miaka looked positively scandalized. "What! Are you insane!"

"If you lay about in wet clothes, you'll catch cold, and I'm not about to wait on you while you have the sniffles. Just give me your clothes and I'll dry them over the fire."

Miaka was obviously not willing to strip herself down in front of Nuriko – even if he was her Seishi and wouldn't do anything inappropriate with her – so he lent a helping hand. She let out a small shriek as he deftly unwrapped her robe and its layers, leaving her in only in her underclothes.

"But I'm not supposed to have relations with any Seishi!" she wailed.

"Just because you're undressed doesn't mean I'm going to have my way with you!" Nuriko said with exasperation as he removed his own clothing. "You're so extreme! Now get over by the fire so you don't freeze to death. _Baka_."

She moved two inches closer.

"Come on, I promise I won't bite."

Miaka slowly sidled up beside him, taking comfort from the fire. After sufficiently warming up, she closed her eyes and concentrated on any _ketsu_ within the area. Sensing a few _ki_ coming from the west, she sent out a broad call for help. _Any port in a storm, any _ketsu _when in danger._

'**If you can hear me, please bring help! We're trapped on this rock in the middle of the Daikongou Sea! If there's anyone around, please help me!'**

She received the faintest of a reply. '… **coming ...'**

"Reach anyone?" Nuriko asked as he finished hanging the sopping clothes over the flames and laying Saihitei's sword a hand's breadth away.

"I think I might have found Shonin, but I'm not sure."

"Just keep yourself receptive like I am, and you'll be fine," Nuriko said, indicating his forehead and the glowing _yanagi_ character.

The Chosen Miko blushed in shame. "I… haven't had much practice. Most of my studies at the Center revolved around the Summoning. I don't really know how to just… stay vulnerable like that." As if to prove her point, the Suzaku symbol flickered and died.

"Ah, why didn't you say so before? Lemme give you some quick tutoring then; I know a bit about this stuff."

"Wow!" she gasped, after having stretched out her senses far enough to reach all five Suzaku _ketsu_. "How do you know all this stuff?"

"Told ya, I wanted to be a Priest for a while."

"So why aren't you now?"

He shrugged. "Wasn't enough excitement, I guess. Protecting you – now _that's_ another story. You're a terrible ball of energy and trouble. You remind me of Ko…," and he abruptly dropped off.

"Of who?"

Nuriko shook his head. "Nothing. It's a story for another time, all right?"

Miaka didn't get a chance to say anything. Lightning suddenly struck the top of the cave with an ear-splitting crack, loosening the stones from the roof.

"Watch out!"

Nuriko tackled Miaka. Shifting to his panda state, he tucked her safely beneath his bulk. She anxiously waited until he moved off of her, and then opened her eyes. Nuriko, human again, was throwing his clothes back on. He tossed Miaka her still-damp garments and shouted, "Get dressed! We're being attacked!"

As she obliged, sudden holes were punched into the rock. "Water's coming in! What do we do?"

"Keep sending your thoughts out!" he shouted, grabbing the _tatami_ mat from the floor and pressing it to the biggest leak. "I'll keep us from getting swept into the sea."

Looking over the dark water, made even more ominous by the low-hanging thunderclouds, Miaka tried to find their ship. '**Please! Help us! Anyone! We're over here!'** she screamed.

"Miaka! It's working!" Nuriko yelled. "Look!"

Pointing straight ahead, though battered and burned, was the Konan embassy ship. It was still a ways away, but it was definitely coming towards the duo.

Then a large wave rammed itself against the stone outcropping, picking Miaka off her feet and nearly sweeping her away.

But Nuriko darted out and grabbed her wrist in an iron vise-hold, holding on for dear life. "This is the third time you've tried to get away from me!" he yelled, then gritted his teeth. Miaka saw the strain he was under, and could feel her shoulder begin to burn with the force of the water's pull. She realized that if her body was under this strain, his had twice the pressure to withstand.

"Let me go!" Miaka screamed. "I'll shift into an owl and try to fly away!"

"Fuck that!"

"You're going to kill yourself trying to help me!"

"I am not going to let you go, dammit! Get used to the fact that I am here to help you, save you, and otherwise take care of your useless Miko butt! So have a little faith. In. Me!"

And, reaching for a final surge of _ki_ that he wasn't sure he had, the bracelets gifted to Nuriko from Taiitsu-kun shone with Suzaku-born light. They changed into bright red gauntlets that stretched up his forearms, and he heaved Miaka out of the water with such force that they both rammed into the mat. The next lightning strike fell where Miaka had been submerged only moments ago.

Miaka gazed at her Seishi with adoration. "That was incredible!"

"Yeah, I know…," Nuriko said in stunned amazement. "I just felt all this power and extra _ki_ run up my arms and… wow!"

"And here they come!" Miaka squealed as the ship came close enough to pick up the two overboard Chosen Suzaku children.

"Boy, are you a sight for sore eyes!" Nuriko gushed as he was pulled onto the deck, just before Kohana tackled her Seishi.

'**Wasn't too hard.** **Miaka's telepathic signals were good and strong despite the storm,'** Chie said. Miaka winked at Nuriko, a silent thank-you.

"Now it's a matter of getting back on course and away from the attacker, no da," Chichiri said.

A flash of lightning colored the sky, bright enough to blind them. It took a few minutes for everyone to clear the stars from their eyes and realize what was happening.

'**Look!'** Tama shouted. '**On the prow!'**

Standing there was the same Seishi that had saved Shunkaku from Kishuku's wrath, still wrapped in the same black robe that covered him from head to toe. When he raised his hand, lightning flashed down once again, this time to hit the waters on either side of the ship.

"You!" Miaka shouted, stepping forward. "You're the Chosen Soi!"

"Wonderful memory, Chosen Suzaku no Miko," he purred.

'**If you continue to attack us, we will fight back! And with the odds of ten to two in our favor, you don't have a chance!'** Genrou snarled. The other _ketsu_ mimicked his savage response.

"I have been ordered to kill you, and I will do so."

And as he said that, Soi whipped off the cloak to reveal that he was, in fact, a tall woman dressed in leather-plated armor, with the Seiryuu character of _bo_ upon her forehead. Holding out an arm, a lovely but dangerous-looking hawk landed onto her protected wrist.

"Perhaps there's a way I can even the odds," Soi said, holding her free hand to the sky.

Tasuki moved forward to attack, but the hawk flew off its Seishi's arm with talons exposed. He blocked the swipe with his fanned-out _tessen_, but the hawk turned quickly and tore a long gash through Tasuki's shoulder. Miaka ran forward, distracting the hawk, as Mitsukake pulled his brother back.

It was enough time for the Soi Seishi to attack. "_Hakuujin_ _Raihou_!" she shouted, and a blue lightning bolt shot down from the sky with blinding speed. The bolt separated into ten smaller shots, and hit the Suzaku Seishi and _ketsu_ before they could register what had happened. The electricity arced through their bodies; they fell to the deck, unable to move. It was as if the lightning were holding them down, effectively and painfully paralyzing them.

Miaka, standing the closest to Soi, was not hit. She was also the only one who could fight.

It scared the hell out of her.

"Who are you?" Miaka demanded, trying to buy some time for her Seishi. "Tell me who you are!"

The woman raised a delicate eyebrow and answered, "I am Soi. She is Amarante," she said, indicating the hawk in the air. "Stand still. Let me kill you, and your Seishi will live."

For a split-second, Miaka considered sacrificing herself; then her common sense finally kicked in. She began running, jumping, and dodging the lightning in ways no normal human could move.

Soi growled. "You're quick!" She gestured angrily, and four lightning bolts, one to each side of Miaka, struck the deck. Holes were blown into the wood by the sheer violence of the attack.

She was trapped.

Then Miaka remembered Saihitei's sword, still snugly strapped to her back.

_It's my turn. The Seishi are always protecting me, and it's my turn to protect them!_

Withdrawing the sword from its scabbard, Miaka clumsily held the blade in front of her. Soi sighed.

"You're not going to try using that, are you?"

Miaka grimaced, but said nothing.

"Miaka, put it away!" Tasuki shouted. "The metal'll attract lightning!"

Soi shrugged. "True." And with no more warning than that, she released another lightning attack at Miaka.

Unable to help herself, Miaka screamed in abject terror and covered her head with her hands and the sword. As she stood there, feeling the power of the lightning blast overhead, she realized that she was unhurt. Looking up, she saw Saihitei's blade glowing a deep crimson, pulsing with life and _ki_ as it kept absorbing the electric attack. A voice in the back of her head urged Miaka to attack, to make use of this unexpected power. So taking the sword with all its weighty intensity, Miaka swept it towards the Seiryuu woman. A crescent-shaped blast of _ki_ flew from the shining blade, surprising everyone watching. Soi was so shocked that she didn't dodge the attack. The _ki_ blast hit her full in the torso, and she crashed onto the deck, twitching and moaning.

"I did it!" Miaka cried out joyfully. "I finally did something!"

The lightning holding her Seishi down immediately disappeared. "Fuck yeah, Miaka!" Tasuki shouted as he jumped up. "Let's kick some Seiryuu ass!"

Soi staggered to her feet and grimaced, "I underestimated you, but I still have the advantage."

She raised her hand, gathering all the storm clouds over the ship. The rain beat down harder, and the sea violently tossed the ship and its sailormen off-balance. Miaka let out a cry as she slipped and landed on her posterior, dropping the sword. The Seishi were brought to their hands and knees.

"One last attack," Soi growled. "_Hakuujin_ _Raihou_!"

Miaka shrieked and ducked under her hands, closing her eyes against the flare of light.

The attack never reached them.

As the lightning shot down from the sky, Miaka could barely see the outline of someone flying above the Suzaku Seishi, gathering the electricity into their hands. When the attack died out, the mysterious figure threw the lightning back at Soi. The latter barely dodged it, her eyes wide with surprise.

The figure landed. "You wanna try taking me on?"

Soi, realizing that she now had a new enemy who could very well equal her talent, turned and jumped off the bow. She shifted into the shape of a hawk and took off into the still-black sky before anyone could move.

"Dammit," the newcomer swore. "Not worth going after her now. Hey, you guys all right?"

Miaka slowly got to her feet, picking up the sword and holding it in front of her. Both Warriors stood to her side. "Who are you?" Tasuki demanded.

The figure turned, and Miaka saw it was a young woman. "Me? I'm Gushiken Shiori. Glad Tairako managed to pick up that telepathic distress signal your Miko was sending out. You could've been really hurt, otherwise."

"You're a Seishi?" Chiriko asked, obviously still disorientated from Soi's assault.

Shiori grinned, and held her hand up to the sky in a similar fashion as the Seiryuu Seishi. But instead of inciting the storm, the rain stopped falling and the clouds dispersed. "When I saw the weird cloud formation – I live pretty close to the sea – me and Tai came to check it out. She caught your call," and Shiori inclined her head to Miaka, "and I saw the lightning user's attack. Sorry I didn't arrive sooner."

"We're glad for the assistance, no da," Chichiri said as the horizon turned into a patch of mountains and sand-lands. "But where are we going?"

"The closest country and my homeland," she answered, a white symbol – _ko_, for Subaru – gleaming proudly on her forehead. "Sairou."

**------------- ------------- -------------**

Arudo, Sairou

_The Dream began very simply. It was daytime, the sun at its zenith in the cloudless, shining sky. She could see the endless blue ocean, massive and powerful as it moved beneath her feet. To her left, white shores of sand ground as fine as talcum sat in wait for someone to admire their beauty. The beach shone in the sunlight, a place of tranquility and warmth. She did not know how long she stood on the placid water, admiring it and wishing never to leave._

_Her first notion that something was wrong was the breeze that suddenly pushed at her, tipping her over. She fell into the water, and when she came up, her eyes widened in shock. Minutes ago, where this little beach had been so peaceful and sweet and bright, it was dark as midnight. Clouds had formed low in the sky, rumbling and growling with formless anger. The ocean tumbled wildly, and she could barely keep her head above the water._

_As the first bolt of lightning streaked across the sky, she saw it. A small red bird, no bigger than her hand, was flying as fast as possible towards the land. Yet it was having great difficulty flying. Its broken wings tried to support its weight as best as possible, but it kept dipping and falling. She turned when she heard a roaring thundering that had nothing to do with the clouds overhead._

_She screamed loudly and shrilly as a large tsunami began building itself higher and higher behind the bird. The water from all around her came to life, throwing her and growing taller and taller. The rain had started to fall in sheets, as if one of the gods had emptied a great vessel onto the earth. The wave of water – no, it was more like a whole wall of water – was almost too vast to comprehend, and that little bird was trying to out-fly it and the rain._

_In that moment, she knew it would not reach the land. She made the decision to help the bird, but an almost infintesmal ray of light broke the clouds before she could move. It shone on the bird, and though its wings were not mended, she could feel the faintest of winds on her cheek. She smiled as the bird was carried safely onto the white shores._

_Then she felt something pull her leg, and she was dragged under the water, screaming and drowning and crying and -_

"Maeko!"

The Dreamer felt someone shake her, and opened her eyes to see Ionya, dressed in her sleeping wear, standing over her. The woman's eyes were worried, her hands on Maeko's shoulders. Just over Ionya's shoulders stood Suzuno and three other Seishi, looking somewhere between sleepy and alert.

Maeko turned back to Ionya. "You woke me up…."

"Little one, you were screaming loud enough to wake the dead. It's barely the third hour of the morning. What happened?" Ionya asked, sitting down on the girl's bed.

"I had a Dream."

The four from the doorway slowly moved closer, listening closely to her words.

"What happened after you were dragged underwater?" Ionya asked.

Maeko began to shake, and she felt that if she closed her eyes, she'd be back in that world with its black waters and storming skies.

_Anything… anything but that._

"Maeko?"

"The darkness said my name, and I…," she looked at Ionya and the other Seishi, her eyes reflecting the nightmare, "I think I died."

**------------- ------------- -------------**

Author's Notes (12/23/05):

As some of you may have noticed, the first three chapters have been re-uploaded with my newest work. In addition to my sudden usage of Seishi names (to make it easier to keep all the characters straight, as I have effectively doubled my usable character numbers by having _ketsu_ around), I thought it would be best to add a small table that one can refer to for the Chosen Suzaku Seishi.

Nuriko: Chou Ryuuen, bonded to Kohana (a panda)

Tasuki: Kou Shun'u, bonded to Genrou (a wolf)

Mitsukake: Myou Juan, bonded to Tama (a cat)

Chichiri: Ri Houjun, bonded to Shonin (a fox)

Hotohori: Seishuku Saihitei, bonded to Takeshi (an eagle)

Chiriko: Ou Doukun, bonded to Chie (an owl)

If anyone is interested in more specific information, I have written profiles of all the Chosen Suzaku in BSAG. I will most likely post profiles (and a chart similar to the seen above) of the other Chosen Seishi groups as they start coming into the picture.

Author's Notes (9/14/2005):

This story is a sequel to my completed story Between Seishi and Gods. As you may have noticed, there is a great deal of variance from the canon anime and manga in many important aspects. In order to quickly bring readers up to speed on what's going on in this universe, I've created a little list of Important Things to Know.

The Subaru at the end of this chapter is not the same Subaru that manipulates time. That is because there are more than one Seishi under each star in this story. You will see multiple Nurikos, Suboshis, Tataras, and so forth. However, there are only _seven Chosen Seishi_ per each country; only the Chosen Seishi are the ones who have the ability (together) to call their god. Miaka and her group of Seishi companions are the Chosen Suzaku no Miko and Chosen Suzaku no Shichiseishi.

Each Seishi is bonded to an intelligent animal companion known as a _ketsu_. The _ketsu_ share a telepathic bond with their bonded Seishi. Seishi have three abilities: they can telepathically talk to their _ketsu_, they can shapeshift, and they have a special power or ability. For example, Kou Shun'u is the Chosen Tasuki Seishi, so he is called him Tasuki. He is bonded to a wolf named Genrou. He can shapeshift into that form, or he can use his gift of enhanced speed.

Just as there are more than seven Seishi, there is more than one Miko per country. Mikos can telepathically talk to any _ketsu_ and shapeshift into any _ketsu_ form. They are also NOT of a different world.

None of the Beast Gods have been called yet; all four "stories" exist at the same point in time.

This is a very brief outline of information. For a more in-depth understanding of this world, please read BSAG. Also note that I will not be incorporating any of the new Genbu Kaiden characters or storyline.


	2. Reconnaissance Efforts

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi.

Author's Notes: I'd like to continue to extend my gratitude to Roku Kyu for beta-reading this chapter. Many thanks, Boss Lady!

**------------- ------------ ------------- ------------- ------------- -------------**

Aosuwa, Sairou

"You aren't going anywhere," Shiori said flatly.

"But we can't stay here," Miaka insisted.

"Look at your ship!" Shiori pointed out. "There are holes in your deck and hull, your sails are all charred and ripped, and one of your masts needs to be repaired. You can't leave, not because I'm trying to keep you from wherever it is you want to go, but because your ship wouldn't last two minutes back at sea."

Upon taking a better look at the massive vessel from the outside, the Suzaku Seishi had to admit that she was right. Soi's lightning blasts had come through the multiple levels of the boat, leaving huge holes clearly visible on the outer hull. Nuriko's pulse quickened when he realized how close they came to being shipwrecked at sea.

"More delays, no da," Chichiri sighed. "What else could go wrong?"

'**Don't say that!'** Shonin scolded him. '**Or else something else _will_ go wrong!'**

"Be that as if may, welcome to Aosuwa!" Shiori said proudly. "It's one of the largest coastal cities of Sairou. You guys will be moored here for a while, but you're lucky. A lot of carpenters and shipwrights live here, so I'm sure your ship can be repaired relatively quickly. In the meantime, you'll have great company." Shiori winked at the Seishi, and only Nuriko had the energy to smile back.

Shiori was a lively young woman who stood two inches taller than Nuriko himself, and was built strongly and solidly. She wore a forest green dress with extensive gold trimming, and a long multi-colored sash encircled her waist. Her hair was bound in a traditional headscarf, though a few unruly burgundy strands fell through.

The Suzaku group couldn't have picked a better helping hand. Introductions had been made once they reached safe grounds, and Shiori's response to their usage of Seishi names had simply been to raise an eyebrow in unspoken questioning.

And once they arrived at the bustling city, Nuriko was ready to fall asleep on his feet.

_My god, I can't believe it's only been an hour since Miaka and I were attacked. Gods, I feel like I've aged a hundred years._

"If you do not mind me asking, what are we to do now?" Chiriko asked Shiori.

"Come on back with me to the Mizu House. It's the place where traveling Seishi can set themselves up for a few nights."

"I'll wait here and discuss repairs and costs with the workers," Mitsukake said, taking a large bag of coins from a chest. "Chiriko, if you wouldn't mind staying with me, this will be good bartering practice for you." The boy agreed, and so only Miaka and the other Seishi-_ketsu_ pairs went with Shiori.

As they walked through the town, the Suzaku Seishi drank in the unique sights and sounds. None of them had visited Sairou before, so this experience was profoundly enjoyed. Aosuwa was not quite half as big as Eiyou, but there was a great bustling of energy wherever they went, with the scent of the sea and freshly cooked fish rising through the air. Jovial street vendors attempted to sell their goods to the foreign Seishi, who were overwhelmed by the unique wares being sold. Nuriko and Miaka stopped for a while to admire a collection of glass sculptures and jewelry while Tasuki tried to wheedle a few taste-tests of expensive Sairou _sake_ from a dubious merchant.

Shiori was also forced to stop more than once. Many people they passed seemed well acquainted with the Byakko Seishi, and they all seemed to need help settling private matters.

"How do you manage for find any peace and quiet?" Miaka asked. "It's almost as if they can't do without you."

Shiori shrugged as she waved off her fourth petitioner. "I'm the only Seishi in town. A small number of traveling Seishi come through every now and then, but they almost always leave as soon as they arrive. So I'm the Seishi these people rely on for a lot of things. Anyway, here's home!"

The Mizu House – simply and aptly named – was a respectably sized building at the edge of one of the sea's many inlets. It was a simple double-story building that looked like it would easily host all the Suzaku pilgrims. Stepping inside, Nuriko was surprised to see a large pool of water built into the floor. He bent down to examine the pond.

"That's for the _ketsu_," Shiori said, noting his interest.

"Why would the _ketsu _need this?"

"Land _ketsu_ don't, but the water ones do. This allows them access into the house from the sea, so that they can spend time with us Seishi. See?" At that moment, a four-foot-long sea otter swam in and popped her head out. Nuriko slightly recoiled back from the pond as Tairako greeted Shiori with a nose-kiss.

"Wow… she's a big girl."

With a wicked grin, Shiori said, "She's cute and sweet and I'll bet she's tamer than you." She laughed heartily and said, "Anyway, it's pretty convenient for Seishi."

"I'll bet," he agreed, and then grinned evilly. "Hey, Tasuki. We could go swimming and I could save your ass again."

"Fuck you, girly-boy!"

Shiori stood up and turned away from the pool. "So… I'm going to ask you something very sensitive, and I know you're probably not going to like it, but… what was going on out there?" she asked, looking specifically at Chichiri.

"On the ship, no da? We were attacked. You saw that, and came to help us."

"Well, see… generally, I take it that the people being attacked are the ones I need to help. But that's not always true. Sometimes the people being attacked kind of deserve it."

"You thinkin' we _deserved_ to be attacked by that fucked up Seiryuu Seishi?" Tasuki demanded, turning from his almost-brawl with Nuriko. Both walked to Chichiri's side, more than ready to defend each other.

"No, but I need you tell me as much as you can about what was going on when you were on your ship," Shiori said slowly, holding her hands up in a placating manner. "I don't really care about why you were at sea, but I need to make sure I didn't help the wrong person or people."

Miaka blurted out, "We're going to Hokkan on a diplomatic mission in order to make an alliance and hopefully get a favor from the Genbu Chosen. We're the good guys."

Shiori's mouth dropped. "Oh, that's bad."

Tasuki whacked Miaka over the head. "_BAKA_! Ya don't go around tellin' everyone that! Gonna get us in big fuckin' trouble or somethin'!"

"I'm sorry!" she wailed repentantly.

Tairako's voice was extremely unsettled as white light flickered from her brow. '**Alliance? Chosen? How much of this _can_ you tell us?'**

'**None,'** groaned Kohana. '**Our Miko has a big mouth, and all this is confidential!'**

"Confidential isn't always the best way to go," Shiori retorted, then put a hand over her eyes. "How…. Okay, backing up a step or two, have you been keeping up with the news from Hokkan?"

"Yeah! Well… no, not really," Nuriko admitted.

Tairako said, '**Then you're heading to disaster, and you're not prepared for it.'**

'**Tell me we're not going into a war-torn country,'** Genrou said.

"You're not gonna like what I tell you," Shiori replied, not answering the wolf.

Nuriko watched Chichiri's face and knew the elder man was thinking the same thing he was. _We want to get Miaka out of here. Not only did she drop that extremely sensitive bit of information without consideration, but she might be totally unable to deal with what Shiori tells us. And we can't sit here and pacify Miaka while trying to hold a discussion. Maybe if there was something that could distract her…_

_Food!_

The Priest beat him to the idea. "Miaka-chan, would you be terribly upset if I asked you to go out and eat, no da?"

"Eat!"

"Yes, no da. It's been almost three hours since our last meal, and I know how weak you get without regular sustenance, no da," he said, pulling out a small bag of coins. "Your sensitive palate will help us decide where to eat later, no da."

Miaka gladly took the proffered pouch. "Shun-kun, come with me."

"Why the hell you asking me! Take Ry… Nuru… ah, fuck it! Get the purple-haired asshole ta go with; you girls are always stickin' together!"

Nuriko felt a vein throb in his forehead, and expertly punched Tasuki through an open window. Satisfied with his work, he said to Miaka, "_Tasuki_ is ready to go now."

Miaka skipped outside with Genrou in tow.

Once he was sure of their privacy, Nuriko turned back to Shiori. "The fact of the matter is that we can't really talk about what's going on. I can tell you that the attack from the Seiryuu woman was unprovoked, if that's what you're still looking at."

As Shiori opened her mouth, Tairako cut in. '**As Subaru Judges, it is part of our duty to follow the law and dispense justice. We just want to know about the fight, not point fingers at the wrong party. It'll help us understand why you're going to Hokkan, and maybe help you understand why you're being fought so hard at every turn.'**

"It could take a while to explain, no da."

"Fine by me. Care to sit down?" Politely taking seats around a dining table while the _ketsu_ spread about the room, Shiori spoke again. "So tell me. What's going on?"

Nuriko was glad that Chichiri chose to speak for them. He not only told Shiori about the battle with Kaen, but also about the multiple confrontations with Kutou-jin enemies they had faced over the past few months. Nuriko felt his eyes grow hot when the Priest recalled Kishuku's death, and the former simply bowed his head to hide the evidence.

_Never stops hurting…_

"So you see, it's not simply one isolated event, no da," Chichiri said. "We have not affronted any of the Kutou-jin or Seiryuu Seishi as they have done to us."

"Wow," Shiori breathed. "Just… wow. By Byakko's fangs, I had no idea that tension was so high between the two countries."

"And what about Sairou and Hokkan? You've already expressed your difference of opinion towards us traveling there; why?" Nuriko asked.

"You just picked a really poor time to sight-see Hokkan. And there's stuff that you obviously don't know about that should be common knowledge."

"Same as how the Kutou-Konan conflict should be common knowledge?" the violet-haired Seishi said sardonically. Shiori favored him with a dry look.

"Tell us, no da," Chichiri said firmly.

"First off, I've heard that almost all of the Chosen Genbu Seishi have been found. How many have you heard?"

"Six," Nuriko answered. "Or at least that's what it was five days ago."

"That's not changed recently. I don't know why they haven't found the seventh, but there has to be some problem. They've had six Seishi for over two months now."

"But why are you so worried about us going to Hokkan?" Nuriko asked.

"Well, that was the least bad of the news I'll give you," she said sardonically.

"How, no da?"

Tairako jumped in. '**As far as we can tell, Hokkan's falling apart. If they can find the seventh Seishi, they have a chance of pulling themselves together. But if they can't… then Hokkan could very well fall into civil war.'**

Kohana sounded very puzzled. '**I thought Hokkan was a thriving country. It's got so many people and a ton of resources. The emperor isn't a particularly nice man, but he is good at keeping the economy strong.'**

"Yeah, it looks that way on paper. But it's because the rich are getting richer and the poor are getting poorer."

"I see," Chichiri murmured. "Can you explain any further? Why is this happening?"

"The emperor of Hokkan has this…," and Shiori gestured vaguely. "Think of the biggest, meanest gang you know, and give it about few thousand members. This is a gang with a bunch of bosses who rule a certain amount of area, and together they rule Hokkan, with the emperor as the head. Pretend they go around beating people up that don't work hard enough by the emperor's standards, or don't tithe enough of their money on a monthly basis. Also pretend that the gangs go around spying on everyone, working towards the good of themselves rather than the good of the country."

"That's what's going on in Hokkan!" Chichiri said, his eyes wide.

"Heh, you haven't heard the half of it. Now, pretend all the gang members are Seishi."

"Holy shit!" Nuriko said, jumping up. "You're not serious!"

"Do I look like I'd joke about this?"

Chichiri was visibly shaken, and that made Nuriko more nervous. "The Emperor has convinced Seishi to use their talents for _evil_, no da?"

"Beats the hell outta me how he convinced them to do what they're doing," Shiori said. "But I've heard enough news over the past six months to believe almost everything the Hokkan-jin sailors say."

"You're sure they're telling the truth and not stretching it?"

"Maybe; maybe not. All that I know is that most – if not all – of the Warrior Seishi of Genbu are working for the emperor in this fashion, and a whole lot of the new Genbu Seishi are being inducted into the Center as Warriors. He's got his own little army, and it's getting bigger. Which leads to the civil war issue – there are Seishi that have chosen not to join the army, and they are trying to build a resistance to the emperor's power with normal people and other Seishi. All this rising tension could explode if you guys do the wrong thing while in Hokkan."

"We're so screwed," Nuriko whispered, falling back down.

"So what can you tell me? I mean, I know you're Suzaku Seishi...," and Shiori trailed off, expecting someone to continue. Chichiri and Nuriko made no motion to say anything, so Kohana saved them.

'**Can we have some time to discuss what's appropriate and what's not?'**

"Of course. Give me a minute, and you'll get some privacy," Shiori said as she walked to the small pool. Checking to make sure Tairako was out of harm's way, Shiori dove in. She shifted a hair's breadth away from the water's surface, her otter form cutting through it with enviable grace. Nuriko was duly impressed; not a drop of water splashed onto the floor.

"Very convenient," Chichiri said under his breath, looking at the waterway until the ripples had all died away.

"We need to tell her we're the Chosen Suzaku," Nuriko said bluntly. "A Seiryuu Seishi attacking a bunch of Suzaku Seishi is bad, but a Chosen Seiryuu attacking a boatful of Chosen Suzaku is grounds for war."

'**Overall, we should just have care for what is said. I doubt anyone here is going to start naming towns and military strategies, but as long as we are circumspect, things should be fine,'** Shonin said. '**I'll call Tairako back if there's nothing else to discuss.'**

Minutes later, two sea otters popped their heads up from the pool. One climbed out, shook herself dry, and finally shifted into Shiori.

"So what have you decided?"

"When we use the word confidential, we don't throw the word around to sound pretentious, no da. It has to do with us keeping safe and alive. Could you keep what we say as private as possible, no da?"

"I have to tell my Emperor and the Headmaster about this, but yes, I can do as you ask."

"If we tell you this, do not spread this information to anyone if you can possibly avoid it, no da."

Shiori nodded.

"The six of us make up the Chosen Suzaku Seishi and the Chosen Suzaku no Miko, no da. We're going to Hokkan as a show of Konan's good will."

"… Five Seishi and a loud-mouthed Miko?"

Nuriko tried not to laugh. "Yes, Suzaku bless her heart."

"Only five, though? I know the Chosen Seishi principle, but why aren't you bringing ten Seishi for backup? Or even twenty?"

"Having just the six of us Chosen Seishi – er, the five of us – it's supposed to be a show of trust, which is why we only brought normal Konan soldiers. If we came in with an army of Seishi, it could be seen as really aggressive and we can't afford to lose any potential allies at the moment. We need all the help we can get, with Kutou breathing down our necks," Nuriko explained.

"Now it looks like we could have used the army, no da," Chichiri said wryly.

Though Nuriko tried to cover up his slip, the Byakko pair still picked up on it. '**You said six before. Why are there only you five Seishi and your Miko?'**

'**Our Chosen Tamahome passed away less than a week ago,'** Kohana said, trying her best for neutrality and failing.

Shiori frowned. "You mentioned losing Kishuku. So he was…?"

Chichiri nodded. "He was our Chosen Tamahome Seishi." A moment of silence passed, and Shiori's expression softened.

"I'm sorry. It doesn't help much, but I am."

"Thank you," Nuriko murmured.

Tairako gently moved the conversation. '**So do you have the last one? I mean, are there only five found?'**

"No, the sixth is not hidden from us, but that person can't be spared from their duties, no da," Chichiri said, purposefully being vague. "I won't explain further, for it could endanger that person."

Another brief communication between the Byakko pair, and Tairako said, '…**I hate to tell you this, but you need more help.'**

Shonin asked, '**Help? As in, help from you?'**

'**No, we're Byakko Seishi. While we can certainly get you to _our_ capital and presented to our emperor, we can't accompany you to Hokkan without taking a strong political stance.'**

'**So what _are_ you suggesting?'** Kohana queried.

"We're suggesting you can't go in with just five Suzaku Seishi," Shiori said. "But I'll bet more Suzaku Seishi could go with you."

"You mean replace our two 'missing' Seishi?" Nuriko said slowly, his mouth slightly agape as he caught Shiori's meaning.

Tairako nodded. '**There's no replacing the Chosen Seishi, but you don't have to tell them that your two new Seishi _aren't_ Chosen ones. This is all about power – and keeping ahead of the others who will kill anyone with less.'**

Chichiri studied the Byakko duo. "You bring up a very, very good point that I don't believe any of us thought of, or wanted to think of, before. However, this doesn't help; we are far enough away from Konan where we can't simply walk back and retrieve two Seishi, no da."

"Your ship is riddled with holes, you know; you'll be stuck here for a few days anyway to have it repaired. Who's to say they can't come to you?"

Nuriko gave her a look that was full of respect. "You've thought of everything. Well then, let's do it. Let's try sending for two Seishi; I'm all for getting more back-up."

But Shiori shook her head. "No, you need to only ask for one."

"But you just said we needed both!" he practically yelled.

'**She said you _needed_ both. You should only _ask_ for one, because we can give you one.'**

Kohana vocalized everyone's shock. '**Oh. Really.'**

"There's one we know living about three or so days away in Daijiin – in northern Sairou. We met when she came up from Konan a couple of years ago, and she never went back. You're going to need a few days for the boat and a few days for the other Seishi to come from Konan, so if you ask her now there won't be a larger delay in traveling."

The two Suzaku Seishi paused. "Awfully convenient, no da," Chichiri said.

Shiori shrugged. "Maybe the gods' hands are poking at us more often than we know."

"Perhaps, no da," he said. "But to be honest, this is not a decision that is strictly mine or Nuriko's to make. We need to talk this over with our fellow Seishi, no da."

"Just try and let me know by tonight whether or not you want me to call her."

"Will do," Nuriko said, standing up. "So if you don't mind, we're going to go talk somewhere private."

"I'm not insulted," Shiori said, bowing politely to him. "This is a matter between Suzaku Seishi, and I wouldn't intrude. As I said, just let me know how you feel as soon as possible. I'll be here if you need anything."

She walked the two Chosen Seishi pairs to the door, and they followed Genrou's mental link to Miaka and Tasuki. The group waited while Miaka finished her meal – Tasuki was attempting to extract the tablecloth and his portion of the meal from her enthusiastic jaws – before heading back to the ship. After pulling Mitsukake and Chiriko away from their discussion with the shipwrights, they went into the deepest, most private section of the ship. Once settled down, Chichiri removed a mirror from his bag.

"Before I explain what we discussed, it would be best to update Saihitei-san, no da," Chichiri said, putting the mirror in his lap. "Since I'm holding the connection open, you five will need to talk to him, no da. Also, the _ketsu_ can't mind-speak over such a large distance, so if any of them speaks, please tell Saihitei-san what they say." He whispered a quick spell over the mirror's surface, and Nuriko's eyes widened as he saw the face of Konan's Emperor looking back at them.

"Whoa!" Tasuki exclaimed. "That's fuckin' cool, Chichiri!"

"Nice to see you as well, Shun'u," Saihitei said with amusement.

"Sorry to interrupt you in the middle of a court session, Saihitei-sama," Chiriko said, and Nuriko took conscious note of Saihitei's regalia and the murmuring of voices in the background.

"It is nothing compared to what I may hear from the Chosen Suzaku Seishi," he said, throwing a quick, stern look over the mirror's edge. Nuriko smiled when he heard the voices die away. "How are you faring?"

Mitsukake sighed. "Not well, _heika_. You may want to sit down for this."

------------

"So what Shiori-san suggested was that you replace Kishuku and myself with two other people who share our _sei_ symbols?" Saihitei said, his normally cool countenance now extremely shaken.

"Pretty much," Nuriko shrugged.

Tasuki's reaction summed up everyone's feelings. "WHAT THE FUCKIN' HELL! Ain't no fuckin' way I agree to that! We don't need any new Seishi, and you're an asshole for even thinkin' about doin' it!" he roared, pointing accusingly at Nuriko.

"Shun, this isn't about Kishuku, or about being disloyal to him any way," he said bluntly. "This is about being strong in front of a bunch of people who'll kill us if we so much as cough."

"I ain't gonna say 'yes' to bringin' in a couple of outsiders!"

Tasuki's anger was palpable, radiating the sense of betrayal to Kishuku. Even Mitsukake, the most pragmatic of the group, looked unsettled. Nuriko didn't have the heart or energy to argue with anyone; he couldn't deny that part of him was feeling the same as his brother.

"I think…," Miaka said softly "that it's not a bad idea. It's just… it'll feel wrong to have someone who's not Kishuku or Saihitei traveling with us."

_And that's the other problem,_ Nuriko sighed. _It might be nice to have a good front for the Hokkan emperor, but if we don't really act like we're together, he's not going to believe it._

"We have a choice, though," Saihitei said into the tense silence. "We do not have to do this. It was simply a suggestion."

"Shitty suggestion if ya ask me."

Nuriko badly wanted to beat the redhead, but before he could resort to violence, Mitsukake spoke. "Tasuki, you need to stop. Whatever you are thinking is not born of logic, but born of pain and emotions," Mitsukake cut him off, though he did not speak unkindly. "Do you really think that bringing in a new Tamahome Seishi will make Kishuku any less important in our memories?"

Tasuki scowled. "Ain't no one kin replace Ki-kun."

"And we're not saying that he or she will. But you didn't answer the question."

After a few moments of surprisingly silent deliberation, Tasuki's shoulders fell. "No."

Again, a stressful quiet fell. None of the Seishi would speak, and even Saihitei seemed unwilling to take control.

'**We should do it.'**

The Seishi turned to find the source of the mind-voice, and saw that the _ketsu_ had formed a small cluster on the outskirts of the room. Tama stepped forward.

'**Ryuuen's right. This isn't about us; it's never been about us. It's about our titles and the role we play in saving the country. We are warriors – Seishi – and if we want to summon Suzaku, we have to do things we don't want to. It's the burden we must carry. To give us a better chance of receiving a wish from the Genbu Seishi, we need all the help we can get. Even if it means replacing Kishuku and Saihitei.'**

Chiriko looked at the mirror. "Saihitei-sama… do you feel your honor be insulted if we bring a different Hotohori Seishi with us?"

Saihitei majestically lifted his chin. "We will not. Whoever comes to help will be acting in our stead, and will no doubt act as such before the Seishi of Hokkan."

"Then we'll do it!" Miaka said, eagerly jumping up. "We'll get some help and we'll definitely get a wish from the Chosen Genbu Seishi."

"Are we all in agreement?" Mitsukake asked, looking pointedly at Tasuki.

"Ah, fuck," he sighed. "Yeah, I guess when ya put it like that, 'sall right with me. But whoever we get better not fuck around with me."

"I'm sure we'll have no problem with them," Nuriko said wryly. "It's you I'm more worried about."

"Anything left to say, no da?" Chichiri asked tightly. "I can't hold the spell for much longer."

"We'll do our best here, Saihitei-san," Mitsukake said, bowing to the mirror. "Good luck in Konan."

"And to you too. Suzaku guide your steps," Saihitei replied before fading away.

Miaka looked around at her Seishi. "Now what?"

"Chiriko and I have taken care of most of the ship's maintenance issues," Mitsukake said. "The sailors, and some of the soldiers, are going to help with repairs, so the estimated time of completion is about five days. Six if something goes wrong, but we've got enough helping hands to make this work."

"Shiori-san showed us the place we'll be staying at, no da," Chichiri said, putting away the mirror. "We should bring all our necessary equipment back there and send out the call for the Hotohori Seishi. Then we should find someplace to eat for those of us that need to, no da. And, I'm sorry to repeat this so much, but try to remember that we should call each other by our _sei_."

Minutes later they arrived at the Mizu House; Tasuki's violent stomps proclaimed their arrival through the house. "Okay Shiori," he yelled. "Get us a fuckin' Tamahome Seishi! And he better be good!"

"_She_," Shiori said, coming out from her room. "Just give me a moment to send out the word. Your rooms are on the second floor if you want to put your things away while I get ready."

They settled themselves in and returned downstairs to see Shiori with Tairako, ready to begin the mind-call. The otter swam over to Miaka and pointed a hand-like paw to the southeast. '**You'll want to focus your call for the Hotohori Seishi in _that_ direction.'** Then Shiori rested her hand on Tairako's head, and they were wrapped up in their own request.

The Suzaku Seishi and _ketsu_ settled around Miaka to begin the mindweb and its powerful call. '**In the interest of protecting or helping your country, it is requested that the first available Hotohori Seishi come to Aosuwa, in eastern Sairou, within the next four days.' **Miaka projected as hard as she could. '**Those of you who hear this message but are not Hotohori Seishi, please pass this on until it reaches one.'** When she finished, Miaka said, "Hopefully that did it. I guess we won't know until someone actually gets here."

"Someone should reply back to us within a few hours if they're within a hundred miles," Chiriko commented. "A mind-voice can travel very quickly."

A sigh next to them signaled the end of Shiori and Tairako's mind-speaking trance, and the duo opened their eyes. "I've sent the message; not too specific, but she knows to come as soon as possible. You can explain everything when she gets here. Now it's just a matter of waiting."

It didn't take long. After the Suzaku Seishi had rested and gotten a quick meal, Miaka was stopped in the middle of unpacking.

'**Excuse me, but are you the Miko who made the call for a Hotohori Seishi?'** an unfamiliar _ketsu_ asked her.

'**Yes. May I ask who this is?'**

'**Just one of the many Byakko _ketsus_ relaying your message.** **I've received word that a Hotohori Seishi has agreed to come. She will be in Aosuwa within a few days. Good luck.'**

'**Thank you very much!'** Miaka gushed. She dashed around the House, spreading the good news.

Shiori grinned. "I knew it was going to be an exciting week."

**-------------**

When Nuriko woke up on the forth day of their stay in Aosuwa, he was surprised to see Shiori already awake and bustling around the kitchen. Even her hair was bound up – a general sign as to her advanced state of consciousness – and it was barely the ninth hour of the morning.

"You're up pretty early," he said, taking a seat at the dining table.

"You too. But Tenkei's coming soon and I couldn't sleep," Shiori said, her face beaming with excitement as she set out a small breakfast. "I haven't seen her for two years now." Then her expression became solemn. "You need to tell her about the mission and how dangerous it is."

Nuriko frowned. "We were planning on doing that anyway. You know, give more detail when she got here."

He was about to continue his retort, but a soft rapping at the door interrupted him. Shiori jumped off the bench so fast she knocked it over, and Nuriko caught it and stood up as the door flung open.

"Ten-chaaaan!" Shiori shrieked happily, wrapping her arms around the newcomer and spinning in a circle. "I missed you!" Nuriko caught a glimpse of dark brown curls as they whirled around together, laughter emanating from two voices.

"And I missed you too, Shi-chan!"

"Come on in, there's so much to talk about!"

Shiori finally dropped her friend inside the room. A red fox dashed by their feet, unwilling to be left outside, and promptly stopped dead when it noticed him. They stared at each other for a full ten seconds before the fox ran back outside at full speed.

_I inspire fear in small animals._

Then he got his first look at their new "Chosen" Tamahome Seishi. She was short, barely topping five feet, and had large brown eyes that made her look quite young. Nuriko mentally placed her around Miaka's age or so. She wore a white shirt lined in violet around her neck and sleeves; her skirt matched in color and pattern. Around her waist was a decorated sash, similar in style to Shiori's.

"Good morning," Nuriko said politely, catching her attention. "I am Nuriko."

"Uh… I'm Na Tenkei, Tamahome Priest, and the fox that ran in and out just now is Kangeki," she said, returning the bow, though the expression on her face was one of slight bemusement. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you calling yourself Nuriko?"

"Privacy and protection."

Tenkei wisely took the hint and changed the subject. "Ah. So are you a traveling Seishi, or did you just come by to visit? I haven't seen a fellow Suzaku Seishi in months."

"We – my friends and I – are just visiting. Our ship was wrecked a few days ago, and Shiori-san was kind enough to give us a place to stay."

"Yeah, she's a good person," Tenkei grinned, and then swung her pack off her shoulder and took a seat at the dining room bench. Shiori dropped beside her and Nuriko's sense of propriety bid him to do likewise. "So, Shi-chan, you sounded a little on edge when Kani received your message, so I got here as fast as possible."

"Great! Uhm… how long did you tell everyone you'd be gone?"

Tenkei shrugged. "Two weeks or so. You were pretty vague about details, and I figured that something had to be wrong if you were so insistent that I come. So I told them I'd be here a while. I can always have Kani contact Yasa, if need be."

Shiori turned a level gaze back to Nuriko, her gray-blue eyes demanding him to speak. Tenkei raised an eyebrow at this unspoken exchange, and suddenly he felt rather trapped.

"Tenkei-san," he began. "I have a favor to ask of you."

Her gaze darted between the two Seishi. "Okay," she said slowly.

_Where to begin, where to begin… aw damn, maybe I should get Chichiri down here to explain._ "You've been keeping up with Konan news, right? News about the Chosen Suzaku Seishi and the summoning?"

She nodded. "A little bit. I know that the summoning failed; heard some less-than-flattering things about both the Chosen Seishi and Miko." She lowered her voice to a conspiring whisper. "Even us regular Seishi are treated less than kindly, depending where you live."

Nuriko clenched his hand into a fist, fighting the urge to hit something. "Do you know that the Chosen Suzaku Seishi are traveling to Hokkan so as to receive help from the Chosen Genbu Seishi?"

Tenkei's mouth dropped, her hand slowly coming up to cover her shock. "They're good as dead."

"Ten-chan," Shiori said, gently resting a hand on her friend's arm. Tenkei's eyes, adding to Nuriko's discontent, were filled with honest fear.

"Do you know where they are on the trip?" she asked, looking hopeful. "Maybe there's something that can be done to stop them before they reach Hokkan, before the emperor gets to them. At least give them a warning."

Nuriko waved his hand around the room, then rested it on his heart. "Here. We're here – five Chosen Seishi and the Chosen Miko – waiting for our ship to be repaired before we continue our journey to Hokkan."

Tenkei said hoarsely, "You can't go. You'll be killed. If not by the Genbu, then by the Seiryuu."

"I know. We already had multiple attempts on our lives. That's why we're calling ourselves by our Seishi names; so no one will figure out who we are. And the reason our ship is so desperately in need of fixing is because we were attacked already."

"I jumped in and saved them," Shiori added.

Tenkei looked sharply at Shiori. "This is the reason you wanted me to come."

"Sort of," Shiori said. "But it's bigger than you think."

"We need you," Nuriko said. "Our Chosen Tamahome Seishi was killed by another Seiryuu Seishi, and if we're going to go to Hokkan, we need to look like we're at full power."

"And you need a Tamahome Seishi to play the part," Tenkei finished his thought. "By the gods…."

Nuriko pushed on. "It'll be dangerous, and I can't promise that you're going to be safe and protected. But… we don't have any choice. There's no time to find another Tamahome Seishi and we need you to come with. I'm sorry to be so forceful, to just drop this on you, but we need your help."

"You could die if you go!"

"Yeah, I figured that out."

Her voice softened. "… But you'll still go, because it's what's right."

Nuriko shrugged.

"And if I really honestly say no… you'll let me head back home."

He hesitated before nodding.

Tenkei rested her chin on her fist, her elbow on the table as she stared into nothingness. No one spoke for a few minutes; Shiori got up and began making tea for the break-fast. She got as far as pouring some for each Seishi when Tenkei spoke.

"I'll go with you."

Nuriko's heart leapt. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

A sudden weight was lifted from his shoulders. "Thank you, Tenkei-san. Suzaku, you have no idea how much this means to me – to us."

"No, I think I've got a good idea," she said. "I may not live in Konan anymore, but I'm still a Suzaku Seishi. I still have a responsibility to help wherever and however I can. So, tell me everything."

"First off, another Seishi is going to come by to help us," Nuriko said. "The Chosen Hotohori Seishi is safe, but can't come with us, so we need a second proxy. Thus, a lot of what's got to be talked about I'll have to repeat. Would you mind waiting until he or she arrives?"

"I don't mind. I've committed myself anyway, so what you say won't change my mind. When are we planning on sailing, though?"

"Whenever the ship is fixed or the second Seishi arrives, whichever comes _last_." The sound of footsteps coming downstairs caught Nuriko's attention, and was very relieved to see a familiar blue crest of hair over Tenkei's shoulder. _Maybe he can take over the situation. _"Hey, Chichiri-san, we've got Tamahome. Come and say 'hi'."

"Wonderful news, no da," the Priest said as he came to the table. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet yoOOOOh sweet Suzaku!" And Tenkei, obviously aware of Chichiri's status, quickly jumped to her feet and bowed deeply to the High Priest of Konan. "Ri-sama, the honor is all mine, I can assure you."

Nuriko was able to keep from laughing at the scene – Chichiri's slightly pained expression and Tenkei's immediate deference to him was undoubtedly entertaining – but only because he remembered being in that situation when he first learned of both Saihitei and Chichiri's ranks. A quick look at Shiori, and Nuriko saw that while she was surprised she wasn't overwhelmed.

"Please stand up, no da," Chichiri said. "While I appreciate the respect, you are our traveling companion. The journey would be more bearable if you did not feel the need to always bow when speaking to me, no da."

Tenkei glanced at Nuriko, who nodded vigorously, then slowly stood up. "It will be hard habit to break, Ri-sama."

"Chichiri, please. I'd rather not let any of our enemies know that the High Priest of Konan is traveling around, no da."

"… Very hard to break."

Nuriko benevolently introduced Tenkei while Shiori shoved a cup of tea into Chichiri's hands. It did amuse the violet-haired Seishi to catch Tenkei gazing at the High Priest with quiet awe and bemusement from time to time. As the Seishi and Miaka trickled down into the dining hall, Nuriko was glad to see how well the others seemed to accept her presence. Tasuki was the only one to give Tenkei a hard time, bitching about nothing and everything (as usual), but once Nuriko punched him into a wall the redhead seemed to calm down a bit.

"Do you mind me asking what you do, Tenkei-san? I mean, Tamahome-san," Chiriko asked. Understanding the reasoning for using Seishi names, Tenkei quickly agreed to follow their lead and call herself Tamahome. She replied, "I'm a doctor in Daijiin."

"Ah, I am also a healer," Mitsukake said, sounding quite pleased with the new information. "Is that your talent?"

"Unfortunately, no. I make do with having a good head and steady hands."

"So you're not a Center Seishi, are you," Miaka noted, referring to Seishi who had not completed four years of learning.

Tenkei grinned. "I'm nineteen; I finished schooling years ago."

Nuriko's jaw dropped. _Never would have guessed that she's older than me!_

"I'm going to check on the ship and its progress," Mitsukake said, finishing the midday meal. "As it stands, we should be ready to set sail tomorrow."

"And we kin finally get our asses to Hokkan," Tasuki said. "Sounds good ta me!"

So while most of the other Seishi had gone off to do chores, Nuriko and Tasuki opted to stay behind with Miaka and teach her a bit about _ketsu_-form fighting. They urged Miaka to imprint as many _ketsu_ forms as possible, after having found out that she knew only three, and were in the process of showing her how to properly shift into her new wolf and panda forms when a large shadow fell over the group.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for the Miko that called for a Hotohori Seishi. Do you know where she may be?" a clear voice cut through the air.

Internally, Nuriko nearly floated with elation. Outwardly, he carefully turned around and asked, "I take it you are the Seishi pair?", as he was unwilling to insult their new (and colossal) traveling companion. The shadow, upon closer inspection, belonged to an elephant. _Holy Suzaku, if the _ketsu _is this big, its Seishi must be freaking huge!_

"Yeah! Can you tell me where she is?"

"I'm here!" Miaka said, jumping out from behind Kohana. Then she glanced around the area in confusion. "Uh, where are you?"

"Up here," the voice said with a trace of delighted humor. "Be down in just a moment."

The trio watched as a figure stood up on the back of the elephant, and literally jumped nine feet to the ground. Miaka let out a little shriek, and Nuriko nearly had a heart attack, but the Seishi landed without disturbing the dirt under her feet.

And Nuriko's jaw dropped when he got a good look at their new Hotohori Seishi.

_Okay, definitely NOT what I thought an elephant's bondmate would look like._

She was about Miaka and Tenkei's height, with bright blue-green eyes that curiously scanned the area. Her nut-brown hair was tied into a long, loose braid that reminded Nuriko of his own hairstyle, and was dressed in a faded blue shirt-and-pants set. She, too, looked to be no older than Miaka, and Nuriko wondered if karma was responsible for the sudden introduction of women into the previously all-male group.

"I am Yoshida Nezumi, Hotohori Judge," she said, bowing low and respectfully to Miaka. "My _ketsu_ is Zouge, and we hope we can be of some assistance to you."

"Yer a fuckin' girl, too?" Tasuki asked incredulously, and Nuriko walloped the loudmouthed Seishi into a nearby tree.

Nezumi's eyes widened as she asked, "Uhm… yes. Is that a problem?"

'**None at all.** **Pleasure to meet you,' **Kohana said, coming up to the duo. She named herself and the others, and they stood around in uneasy silence before Nezumi spoke again.

"I'd like to know why you called for me. I mean, you didn't call me hundreds of miles away for nothing, right?"

"No, this is really important," Miaka said enthusiastically, grabbing Nezumi's hands. "I'm really glad you could make it here."

Nezumi blushed. "It wasn't that bad. Kind of neat to see the Sairou countryside – I've never left Konan before. Did you know that the southern tip is having some kind of festival going on?"

Miaka perked up. "Festival? Like, with food?"

"Yeah."

"We should go!"

"Sorry to destroy your dreams, Miaka-chan," Nuriko said mock-sympathetically. "But there are slightly more important things to do than satisfy your rampaging stomach."

"Like talk about what's going on?" Tenkei asked, and the group looked up to see her float down with Kangeki in her arms. "Got Genrou's message. And you must be the Hotohori Seishi we were waiting for."

"I feel strangely popular all of a sudden," Nezumi said, and they exchanged names. "So you can fly? That's really cool."

"Sort of. Part of my ability is walking on air. Yours?"

"Telekinesis. Not really as unique as yours."

"My bro's a telekinetic too! I kind of wish I could do it."

"Can I see you use it?" Miaka asked Nezumi. "It looks like a lot of fun."

"I'm sure you'll get plenty of demonstrations," Nuriko said while he herded the girls – and Shun'u – into the House. "Right now we've got serious stuff to talk about."

Once again choosing the dining table as the place to assemble, Nuriko and Miaka sat down across from Nezumi and Tenkei. The _ketsu_ spread themselves around, though Zouge wisely decided to remain outside, and Tasuki stood off to the side.

Like before, Nuriko started out very simply. "Nezumi-san, we've got a favor to ask of you."

"I kind of expected that. What is it?"

"I take it you're pretty up-to-date on the Chosen Suzaku situation."

"Yeah. The failed summoning and all. It happened over two weeks ago; all I know is that Konan won't be able to summon Suzaku without outside help. So supposedly they're traveling around again, but it's hinted at that they're not even in Konan."

"More than I knew," Tenkei said under her breath.

Nuriko ignored her. "So you wouldn't be surprised to hear that the Chosen Suzaku Seishi are traveling to Hokkan to receive aid from the Chosen Genbu Seishi?"

Nezumi's face went white. "To Hokkan? So they've actually fled the country?"

"They ain't fuckin' cowards!" Tasuki snarled, startling everyone. "Th' Emperor let them go fer help; they sure as hell didn't run away!"

Silence fell over the room, and Nuriko saw a light in Nezumi's eyes shine forth.

"_You're_ a Chosen Seishi!"

"_We're_ the Chosen Seishi and Miko," Nuriko corrected her. "And we'll do without any bowing; there's too much going on to be sticklers for formality."

"Why would _you_, the Chosen Seishi, have any need for _me_?"

"Because the Chosen Hotohori Seishi isn't with us and can't travel with us to Hokkan. And, as it was explained to us by Shiori-san, it would be best if Konan were to be viewed at full power. So you're here to be our Chosen Hotohori Seishi."

If it were possible, Nezumi became whiter. Freckles stood out on her face like henna droplets. "Good gods… you're not joking, are you? You're really the Chosen Seishi and you really want me to pretend… but what about…?" and she gestured to Tenkei.

"Same reason as you," Nuriko answered. "Our new Tamahome."

"So does this mean that Suzaku can't be summoned?"

"Yes and no. Yes, because without all seven Seishi… it can't be done. But there is still a chance."

"If the Genbu Seishi will give us one of their wishes, we can summon Suzaku," Miaka said just as Shiori and Chichiri returned. "But we need to convince them that we deserve it."

And for some time, Nuriko – and later, Chichiri and Mitsukake – explained the desperate situation they were in. When it was over and Mitsukake's final words hung thickly in the air, neither Tenkei nor Nezumi moved. They could have been carved from stone; barely breathing, motionless and speechless. Nuriko wondered if he were in their position, what he would say.

_I shouldn't have to think about it, but I can't say with absolute certainty I'd have agreed to go._

Tenkei stood up, her face set in grim determination. She looked at Nuriko, who felt his heart suddenly speed up with worry, and said, "I told you I'd come with, and I'm not breaking that promise. But I have something to do before we leave. Please don't come looking for me; I'll be back." And without looking at anyone, not even Shiori, she turned and walked out of the house.

All Nezumi asked for was some private time, and Miaka kindly offered her room for such a purpose. The Hotohori Seishi made no promises, but everyone seemed reassured by the fact that she didn't go running away, screaming in terror.

It only took an hour of waiting before Tenkei returned, looking red-eyed and more than a little tired. None of the Seishi asked anything, and it wasn't until later that Nuriko figured out what she had done.

"You okay?"

Nuriko's ears pricked as he heard Shiori talking her friend; they must have been just outside the bedrooms. He put a finger over his lips to silence Tasuki, but the latter's enhanced wolf-senses caught the voices at the same time and he stopped packing.

"I just needed some time to talk with Kasei."

"Yeah." A pause. "I'm sorry. For bringing you into this."

"I'm not. It's an honor to be a part of something this immense. By Suzaku's wings, to actually be a comrade-in-arms to the Chosen Suzaku no Shichiseishi, to be called Tamahome as if I'm Chosen… it's amazing!"

"Scary as shit, though."

Another pause. The Warrior duo shared a look that spoke of the fears they'd seen and the strength they'd shared through the past few months.

"Scary as hell. And it's funny," and Tenkei's voice dropped lower, "it's not even for me that I'm particularly worried about. If something happened… it's Kasei who'd be left behind."

_Oh gods,_ Nuriko realized with growing dismay. _Oh gods, that's why she left for so long. To say goodbye as if she were really going off to die._

"Don't worry," Shiori said with a hint of forced enthusiasm. "You'll be fine. You'll be back before you know it."

"Thanks, Shi-chan Glad to see that someone's got faith. The Heavens know we'll need all the faith and luck in the world."

Nuriko heard the sound of someone knocking, and a group of female voices melded together into a meaningless fog. He shook his head, clearing it of extraneous sounds, and looked at Tasuki.

"We probably shouldn't have eavesdropped."

Tasuki shrugged and continued packing. "Whatever."

"Who do you think Kasei is? Her brother?"

"Who cares?"

"Shun, you can't keep hating Nezumi and Tenkei just because they're not Sai-san and Kishuku."

"I don't hate them!" he said defensively. "I just… I ain't good with girls. They're prissy, annoying, and too much fuckin' trouble ta deal with."

"You could just pretend they're like one of the guys. You certainly don't have problems with Miaka-chan."

Tasuki scowled darkly. "Miaka ain't like other girls, and if ya don't stop talkin' about her, I'm gonna beat the shit outta you!"

"All right, all right," Nuriko said, sadly giving up the conversation. "But at least say you'll try and get along with them?"

"Ya don't even know if that Nezumi girl's coming!"

As if on cue, Miaka burst into the room, a grin splitting her face. "They said yes! Nezumi-san and Tenkei-san said yes and they're gonna come with us on the trip tomorrow! The ship's ready to sail in the morning and this is great we're finally going to get to Hokkan and I have to tell Houjun and Juan – I mean, Chichiri and Mitsukake – so I'll talk to you later!" And she flew out of the room, leaving a small cloud of dust in her wake.

Nuriko chuckled. "You were saying something about Miaka being different?"

"Fuck you, panda-ass!"

"So you'll try?"

"If it'll get you off my fuckin' back, yeah I'll try being…" and he practically spat out the word, "nice."

"Good. Because tomorrow's gonna be a busy day, and I'll be damned if I have to listen to you bitch the whole time."

The duo exchanged further banter for a few more minutes before joining the others downstairs for the last pleasant meal they'd have in a long time.

**------------- ------------- -------------**


	3. Traveling Soldiers

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi.

Author's Notes: Thanks again to Roku Kyu for beta-ing my story. Jeez, you'd think she was my _mother_ or something. :P

**------------- ------------ ------------- ------------- ------------- -------------**

Lerra, Hokkan

"So… now what?"

"Beats the hell outta me. I ain't been here 'fore."

"Well, we need to start somewhere, no da. Let's find an inn, discuss traveling plans, then prepare for the rest of the journey, no da."

Tasuki grabbed his bag and ran like hell, more than happy to get off the damn boat he'd been on for the last four days. _I don't fuckin' care how long it takes, I'm walkin' home. A Seiryuu Seishi attack and gettin' stranded in Sairou, big-ass rainstorms and sea-sickness… and Ki-ku wondered why I hate the water!_

Though he never changed his stride, Tasuki felt a stab of pain in his chest.

'**You all right?'** Genrou asked.

'**I guess. Still kinda miss Kishuku.'**

'**Nothing wrong with that.'**

'**I just don't wanna look like a baby or somethin', gettin' all teary-eyed thinkin' about him.'**

'**No one here would blame you if you did.'**

'**I ain't gonna cry! I just need flame the hell outta somethin' and I'll be okay.'**

'**I'm just letting you know that your brother warriors are still here for you if you want to talk.'**

'**Thanks, but I don't need any help,'** Tasuki said defensively.

'**I'm sure,'** Genrou said with the barest hint of sarcasm, leaving his Seishi to hunt dinner. Once inside the inn, the group settled down around a tavern table.

"Come on, Tasuki, you can sit next to me," Nezumi said, grinning and patting the seat between her and Tenkei.

"No fuckin' thanks," he retorted, pushing Chiriko over and sitting down. "So now what?"

Chichiri took a deep breath. "Here's what we're facing, no da. We're in Lerra right now, and we need to get to Touran, the capital of Hokkan. However, we have two major problems. One; Not only do we need to reach Touran – problematic enough by the fact that none of us know how to get there – but we need to do it quickly, no da. Two; we don't have enough supplies to last us five days on the road if we bring along ten or so extra hands, no da. And, to be blunt, we don't really have enough for ourselves."

"I propose that we leave the soldiers here," Chiriko suggested. "Though Saihitei-san wanted us to be protected and prepared, it would do us no good to have guards but no food."

"I was thinking the same thing, no da," Chichiri agreed.

"We should bring at least one or two of them, though," Tenkei said. "Not protection, but for show. Sort of like how the two of us," she waved a hand at Nezumi and herself, "are for show."

Tasuki snorted. "Not that I could tell." He was gifted with a head-smack from Mitsukake and a swift kick from Nezumi.

'**I think the more pressing matter is how to get to Touran,'** Tama said.

"I agree," Mitsukake nodded. "For food, we can always hunt, though Suzaku – or rather, Genbu – only knows if we'll come across anything edible on the route there."

"I don't suppose the _ketsu_ can magically learn the way?" Miaka asked, turning wistfully to the small-sized _ketsu_.

'**Nice try, Miaka-chan. We can navigate Konan, but not a country nearly four times its size,'** Shonin said.

"Is there a map we can follow?" Tenkei asked.

"Yes," Chiriko said, unrolling a large piece of parchment. "We are here; Touran is over there."

Miaka gasped and Tasuki groaned. "It's a million fuckin' miles away! How the hell are we gonna get there?"

"Walk? Run? Fly?"

"Yer fuckin' hilarious, panda-ass."

Chiriko sighed as he put away the map. "In all seriousness, I am not sure how we would get there. Chichiri-san and I could draw a tentative route to follow, but this map is not detailed. We could run into a number of problems that could be avoided _if we knew the terrain_," he emphasized.

"And it's not simply that Touran is so far away," Chichiri continued. "It's that we're under a strict schedule that we've not been keeping to, no da. We're days behind, and I harbor no illusions about the emperor's patience, no da. We can't even leave until tomorrow morning."

Tasuki glanced out the nearby window and saw twilight already beginning to fall. _Shit and damn. Guess Suzaku thinks it'd be too fuckin' easy if we could summon him without all this runnin' around crap._

"And as you mentioned earlier, we have to get there quickly," Nezumi sighed. "I know this is a silly suggestion, but is there anyone native or familiar enough with Hokkan who'd be willing to help us? Be our guide?"

Looks passed across the table, and finally Mitsukake shrugged and said, "It's not a bad suggestion, but again, who do we ask?" Almost impulsively, the group scanned the inn's main room. It was mostly empty, with a few Hokkan-jin men scattered around, looking surly and cold and utterly uninterested in the group.

"Well… take your pick," Nuriko said to Nezumi, waving his hand around the room.

"Perhaps we should consider a different strategy," she said wryly.

'**We also need to buy stuff,'** Kangeki added. '**Not that we really know what to get.'**

'**Well, we know Hokkan is cold, so it'd probably be a good idea to find some heavy outerwear and traveling clothes,'** Shonin continued, and Tama finished the thought. '**And here's another silly question – where are we sleeping? In inns or on the road?'**

Chichiri shrugged, looking almost helpless in the face of such simple, honest questions. "I don't know. I think we – Saihitei-san and myself – assumed that there would be someone to meet us here in Lerra and take us to Touran, no da."

"Maybe they were waiting for us for days," Miaka said, "and since we didn't come in time, they left for the capital."

"And we're right back to Hotohori's thought," Tenkei sighed. "We need someone to take us to Touran."

'**And I think we've got an answer to the problem!'** Chie sent, her 'voice trilling happily. '**Come on outside to the stables.'**

The Seishi dashed out to where the larger _ketsu_ had taken up momentary residency. As the first one to enter, Tasuki was shocked to see a man kneeling down beside Genrou, stroking the wolf's fur with great affection. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stick straight up in angry defensiveness, and the sight of some stranger putting his hands on Genrou angered Tasuki beyond all reason. Genrou was _his_; not a random animal to touch and pet.

"Get the hell away from my _ketsu_!" he shouted, finally able to release some that goddamn anger he was holding.

The man got to his feet and pulled out a sword in one swift move, putting himself between the wolf and Tasuki. "Who are you?" he demanded, his voice rough and deep.

"Who am _I_? Who the fuck are you?" Tasuki yelled, unsheathing his _tessen_. They circled one another, and Tasuki quickly sized up his opponent. _Some kinda day-laborer?_ _Workin' here in the stables? Why in Suzaku's name was he pettin' Genrou?_

'**He's our guide, you idiot!'** the wolf said angrily, jumping between the two fighters. '**Ryutaro-san was kind enough to offer his services, though whether or not he'll still want to help is no thanks to you!'**

Nuriko, entering and taking quick stock of the situation, immediately smacked Tasuki. "_Baka_! Your damn temper is gonna be the death of us! And I'm sorry, Ryutaro-san, for my companion's idiocy," he said, bowing respectfully.

Ryutaro looked from Nuriko and the incoming Seishi to Tasuki. He slowly put away the sword, though he never took his eyes off the red-head. "It is… understandable," he said carefully. He was a dark-skinned man, wearing an unfamiliar style of jacket that fit around his thickly-built frame. Black hair spilled out from his hat and shadowed his hazel eyes, now radiating skepticism. "It was not appropriate of me to be so familiar with a man's _ketsu_… though I do not believe it is any more appropriate to violently curse someone."

Tasuki opened his mouth again, but Mitsukake's hand quickly cut off any following retorts.

"Who are you again?" Chiriko asked.

"Ichu Ryutaro. Your _ketsu_ told me of your predicament, that you are unfamiliar with the land, and are in desperate need of reaching the capital as soon as possible."

"Yes," Miaka said eagerly. "We'd be really grateful if you could get us there."

Ryutaro looked her up and down, though his expression was one of dismay rather than interest. "Is that what you're planning to wear through the trip?"

She pulled at the cotton tunic over her dress. "Yes. Why?"

"It's too light. You'll freeze the second we hit the mainland, or when we stop and rest for the night," Ryutaro explained, then sighed deeply. "All right, I'll help you – Genbu knows you'll need it. Follow me."

Hours later, the tired Seishi returned to the inn. Ryutaro, though he kept up a healthy stream of criticism towards the group, was a blessing in disguise. He had been persistent in making sure they were all well-equipped, beating into their heads the dangers of Hokkan's treacherous weather and making sure they acquired the proper equipment. It had cost them a goodly amount of _okane_ to make so many purchases – clothes, shoes, and blankets for everyone – but the group could be well assured that they wouldn't freeze to death during the trip.

"Tomorrow we'll head out early. We'll buy more food as the stalls open for business, and we'll spend most of the day riding. It's going to be a hard trip, so get some sleep," he said before leaving them for the night.

Tasuki groaned as he flopped onto his bed, falling asleep almost immediately as he curled against Genrou for warmth.

**-------------**

As promised, they received an early morning wake-up call.

'**Everyone, get your lazy Seishi butts outta bed, 'cause it's time to ride!'**

Tasuki swore under his breath as he rolled over. '**Shut up, Genrou. It's too damn early to be _perky_.'**

The mental equivalent of a yawn was returned. '**Wasn't me, Shun. But if we don't want the wrath of Ryutaro to fall on us, we should get moving.'** Tasuki felt the wolf stir, and tightly hugged the animal to prevent him from leaving.

'**Screw it. I ain't gettin' up yet.'**

Again, that slightly unfamiliar mindvoice poked at Tasuki. '**Come on, everyone! If we wanna reach the river before nightfall, we have to get going.'**

This time, he was aware of the other male Seishi stirring, each muttering incomprehensible curses. '**Whoever the hell is telling us to wake up needs to quit before I have myself some _ketsu-_meat for breakfast,'** Tasuki projected the thought with great irritation.

A knock on the door barely announced the entrance of Ryutaro. "If you aren't dressed in ten minutes, I am leaving without you," he flatly stated before shutting the door and heading to the next room.

Semi-coherently dragging himself out of bed, Tasuki grabbed his new clothes as Genrou headed out with the other _ketsu_. Although it pissed the Warrior off to have to stow his bandit coat away for the time being, he wasn't left completely unhappy. The dööl – Hokkan's famous cold-weather coat – he purchased was a deep maroon red that snugly covered him from neck to ankle, and had sleeves that could be rolled out to cover his exposed fingers. The inside was lined with fur, easily warming his chilled skin. A long saffron gold sash tied around his waist and enabled Tasuki to carry the _tessen_ by his hip, since the holster no longer fit over the thick coat. The hat sucked – _thing's too damn ugly to exist, no matter how warm it keeps me – _but the leather boots were acceptable – _ain't bandit boots, but they'll do_.

As soon as he finished, he turned his attention to the other Seishi. They wore dööls of similar style – Chichiri and Chiriko in tan, Mitsukake and Nuriko in blue – and were tying their boots or hats into place when Ryutaro walked in again. The Hokkan-jin man looked quite satisfied, though Tasuki couldn't tell if it was because they looked prepared to face the Hokkan weather, or because everyone was (relatively) awake.

"The _ketsu_ are outside hunting. I bought breakfast – better hurry if you want any."

Downstairs, the girls were silently eating. They were dressed in the female counterpart of a dööl, wearing an extra jacket over the heavy tunic. Miaka had already cleared half the table, though she was currently napping against Nezumi's shoulder as the male Seishi shuffled into place.

"Ryutaro-san, is there anything we need to do before heading out, no da?" Chichiri asked, surreptitiously passing him a large bag of coins – payment for helping them. "Horses or tents, no da?"

"We have three horses. Double up to ride, or take _ketsu_-shape. I also noticed we have a large _ketsu_ at our disposal; he will carry most of the bags so the horses won't be weighed down. We'll share space in a single tent." At Nezumi's raised eyebrow, he smiled. "Don't worry. None of us will be sleeping in anything less than a dööl and undergarments. The limited space will help conserve body heat. Here's the route we'll be taking," Ryutaro continued, indicating Chiriko to unroll the map again. He outlined the trip for them, and Tasuki's mind was only half on the lecture. Mostly he wanted to fall back asleep, and his eyes kept closing during the elder man's speech.

"If we travel fast and hard, we can reach Touran by nightfall of the third day. If, being the compulsory word here."

"How hard is hard and fast?" Mitsukake asked.

"We'll eat sparingly until we set up nighttime camp, ride in five or six hour segments, and sleep about six hours a night. If we're unlucky enough to come across a late storm, we'll ride through it. Anyone who can fly or run quickly will be pushed to do so. _Ketsu_ form will be useful if it's small enough – less weight to carry."

Tasuki sighed. "Great. Sounds like a real fun way ta spend the week."

Ryutaro shot him a dark look. "This is going to be a serious journey. Treat it as such." Tasuki scowled in return.

_Yeah, a really great fuckin' week._

"Is everyone ready?"

What they didn't eat was quickly packed up and stowed away for future meals. As they made it to the stables where the newly purchased horses stood, the _ketsu_ were looking bright-eyed and excited.

'**Glad to see someone's happy about this,'** Tasuki said to Genrou, who was tussling with the two foxes.

'**This will be good for you,'** Genrou returned, '**as Center life has made you soft.'**

'**I ain't soft! I'm a tough-as-fuck bandit, and you know it!'**

They ready to ride in less than twenty minutes. Mitsukake, Tasuki, and Nuriko took the horses; Nezumi rode Zouge, who carried most of the equipment. Miaka and Chiriko wore owl forms, though Tasuki thought it was anyone's guess as to how long they'd last in the air. Chichiri and Tenkei shifted into _ketsu_ form and sat with himself and Mitsukake, respectively.

The biggest shock came when Ryutaro looked into the sky and Tasuki watched a black Seishi symbol appear under the man's hat. Moments later, a lovely snowy owl landed on Ryutaro's padded arm.

'**I'm Hakuya,'** she said brightly. '**Though I'd greatly appreciate not being made into _ketsu_-meat.'**

"Holy shit, why didn't you tell us you were a Seishi!" the redhead demanded.

"What need was there?"

"Because… because!"

"Witty repartee there, Tasuki-kun!" Nezumi shouted down, and Tasuki gave her a one-fingered salute.

"I felt no reason to mention it," Ryutaro said bluntly, stroking the bird's breast before releasing it. "We'll talk later."

And he, too, took the shape of an owl and flew into the sky. Tasuki could barely discern the white birds against the gray-clouded sky, and smiled as he saw the trio of brown owls quickly catching up. He urged the horse into a strong canter, and soon they were chasing down the road as the sun rose to greet them.

Though the morning began well enough, Tasuki became frighteningly aware of how cold it was and how hard Ryutaro was pushing them. Even in the summer, Hokkan barely reached temperatures of sixty-five degrees, and there was no way the current weather was any higher than forty. Though he was used to the cold atmosphere, being a mountain bandit and all, the speed at which they traveled didn't make the trip any more comfortable; riding hard though the biting winds led him to believe that he was slowly being flayed alive. The dööl was a godsend in protecting his body, but his boots could only keep his feet warm for so long. Before he knew it, all the feeling in his toes and fingers had disappeared, and the skin on his face was red and raw. He even stopped hating the hat after he learned that the brim flipped downward, covering his ears and the back of his neck.

Tasuki could only marvel at Genrou's strength. The wolf never faltered in step, staying constantly under Ryutaro's shadow and his astonishing pace. There were the only three other _ketsu_ in motion; Tasuki deduced that they either had an infinite amount of _ki_, or were actually the Four Gods in disguise. He could hardly imagine the kind of endurance they or the flying Seishi were capable of. Ironically, the horses seemed to be handling the exertion better than he was; they kept up a constant pace as if used to such abuse.

At their first pit stop, Tasuki almost fell off his horse. His legs and feet were so numb from cold and exertion that he couldn't work himself properly free of the stirrups. So when he tried to dismount, he felt himself start to pinwheel to the side. Then he magically stopped falling, as if a large pair of hands caught him in mid-plummet. He was too cold and shocked to react as the invisible fingers pulled him off the horse and gently set him down.

He looked around, and saw a flash of red from above. Nezumi gave him a weary smile and a wave. Then she toppled over, sliding bonelessly down Zouge's back.

"SHIT!" Tasuki shouted. Without thinking, he immediately jumped and caught her before she hit the ground. "Hey, Zouge. She all right?" he asked nervously, taking note of Nezumi's clammy skin and slight tremors.

'**She's tired,'** he said, the contrabass voice surprisingly strong. '**The only reason I can hold my own in this race is because of Nezumi is helping me. Elephants are not suited to the cold, but since she has been giving me almost all of her _ki_ I am able to keep warm and survive.'**

Tasuki slowly urged her to consciousness and helped her stand up, keeping one arm around her waist until he was certain she was stable. "Thanks for catching me," Nezumi said, bracing herself against Zouge's leg.

He gave her a dirty look. "Like fuckin' hell I'd let'cha break yer neck! Dumb-ass girls!" And he stomped away, but not before he heard the sound of her good-natured giggling.

A few feet from Zouge lay Genrou, prone beside Kohana, and Tasuki bent down beside the wolf. '**Genrou, how ya doin?'**

'**Tired,'** he admitted. '**It's been a tough run.'**

'**So… ya did all that runnin' without my help?'**

'**Yes. You didn't offer, and I didn't take.'**

'**Fuckin shit, Gen-chan!** **Ya stupid wolf, of course ya kin use my _ki_! Fer fuck's sake, ya need it more than I do!'**

Genrou licked his Seishi's hand in silent gratitude.

The rest of the group was equally as haggard. Nuriko was nearly dead on his feet; his arms were drooped over the saddle and the only thing holding him up. Obviously, Kohana had been borrowing _ki_ from him, too. Chiriko was actually asleep on the ground, clutching Chie to his chest. Miaka's head was bobbing up and down from where she sat beside Mitsukake and Tenkei. Ryutaro, much to Tasuki's disgust, was perfectly fine. He was sweating and slightly red-faced, but was in no way as incapacitated as the other riders.

"Should I slow the pace?" he asked Chichiri, who seemed troubled by the scene.

"I don't want to wait, I admit, but I don't want anyone to die from exhaustion, no da," the Priest said honestly. "How far are we?"

"About as far as I expected – a third of the way to the river. If we keep this up, we'll make it there in time to eat a real meal and get a good night's sleep."

"From what you've seen… can we make it to Touran in the allotted time, no da?"

Ryutaro hesitated a second before saying, "Yes, but we've got to keep riding like this."

'**We can do it,'** Kohana said, though her words came out very raggedly. '**Just as long as we have _ki_, we can keep up the pace.'**

"Then we better saddle up."

A pained groan emanated from Nuriko, and Mitsukake came beside the younger man. "We'll ride together," he said. "Keep helping Kohana, and I'll keep you from falling off the horse."

Nuriko let out a weak smile, barely finding the energy to raise himself into the saddle in front of the bigger man. Chiriko and Miaka had been helped into the second saddle by Ryutaro, and Tenkei floated up and took a seat behind Nezumi.

Chichiri laid a hand on Tasuki's shoulder, making the latter jump. "I hope you don't mind me saying this, but I believe you may need some support, no da."

"Aw, hell, Chichiri, I ain't gonna need anyone's help!" he said defensively, but then his common sense kicked in. "But if yer offerin'… guess I can't stop ya."

Chichiri gave him a knowing smile. "No, you can't, no da."

And once Tasuki had settled down, Ryutaro shifted and they were again flying through the snow-dusted road. This time, Tasuki consciously opened himself to Genrou, fully aware of how much the wolf depended on him. If Genrou was to keep up, he needed all the extra energy Tasuki could muster.

_Come on, Gen-chan. We're gonna do this, we're gonna do this!_

When the second stop came around, Tasuki couldn't even move; he was beyond tempted to skip the whole washing-up process. Even eating the leftovers Chichiri offered him didn't seem to help him recover. His whole body shook with exhaustion, his throat burned with the cold, and he had the damndest time trying to focus his eyes. Nothing seemed to work correctly, but the simple fact that Genrou was all right – tired, but hardly as incapacitated as before – was enough reason for Tasuki to suffer in silence.

Though by the time he returned to the momentary camping ground after relieving himself, Tasuki was firmly convinced that every part of his body had turned to ice.

_I am _so fuckin' pissed _right now! My face hurts, my ears are buzzin', I can't feel my fingers, and I think my dick's about ta fall off. I don't know if it's 'cause of the ridin' or the cold, but if I ain't a man by the time we get ta Touran, I'm gonna take it out Mister I-Kin-Fly-For-Fuckin-Ever._

During the last few hours of riding, Tasuki was certain he had passed out from the strain. One minute the sun was brightly shining over the horizon, and the next he could clearly see stars dancing above their heads. While the actual process of giving his _ki_ to Genrou was painless, the effects of losing so much life force so quickly had taken its toll.

_If I die before we get ta the capital, I'm gonna be mad as hell._

To his partial dismay, Tasuki realized he was very much alive when, at last, Ryutaro stopped them for a final time that day.

"Time to set up camp."

They were in a large grove somewhat off the beaten road, surrounded on three sides by large evergreen trees. The trees offered protection from the cold, absorbing most of wind, for which Tasuki was eternally grateful. In the distance, he could hear the sound of water rushing by, and assumed that it must be the river. Though everyone was tired – some more than others – all hands helped. The trio of Priests set up the tent with Ryutaro's instructions, and the others tied up the horses and unpacked necessities. Tasuki and his _tessen_ quickly became popular as he set up a lively bonfire and Chiriko cooked a quick meal of rice and greens. Zouge, Kohana, and Genrou were out within minutes of lying down beside the blazing warmth. No one argued when Chichiri paternally pushed everyone into the tent, and Tasuki nearly cried with joy when he saw the mats laid out over the waterproof tarpaulin.

_It ain't home, but dammed if it won't do._

The last thing he remembered was Tenkei throwing blankets over him and Nuriko, and the comforting sensation that, even though he wasn't even in his own country, at least he was with family.

**-------------**

The third morning began with the scent of cooking meat.

The previous day had been spent like the one before; running and riding until Tasuki had felt that his bones were going to rattle out of his skin. Food and drink had been meager at best, filling him with broth and dried grains. So when his wolfish instincts immediately perked up at the gloriously enticing smell, encouraging him to awaken and go outside, Tasuki did not hesitate to get up.

He tied up the dööl and his boots, groaning softly as his cramped muscles disagreed with him, and stepped out into the still-black morning without waking anyone. Ryutaro was crouched over a meager fire, and around him the smaller _ketsu_ sat with random dead animals at their feet or talons. He was roasting a bird of some kind over the small flames, and was in the process of skinning a rabbit.

Tasuki felt his stomach give a loud gurgle. _Urg_… _haven't eaten real food in days… Suzaku, I'll be so fuckin' glad when we're done with this trip._ He walked over to where the group converged, and knelt beside the other man. "Hey."

Ryutaro grunted in reply.

"Here," Tasuki said, sticking the end of the _tessen_ in the pit. "_Rekka_ _Shin'en,"_ and the little flames grew to a respectable size. He was damn proud of himself; the fact that the fire stayed in the pit and didn't turn into a huge firestorm was proof of his increased control. _Gettin' better every day._

"Thank you," Ryutaro said.

Tasuki, subtle as ever, asked, "Why didn't ya tell us you were a Seishi back in Lerra?"

"One doesn't always need to broadcast their status. In my case, as with most Genbu Seishi, it is probably for the best that I do not make it known. The emperor would be quite displeased to find out that I, among many, have slipped through his grasp."

Tasuki drew a sharp breath. "Hey, that's right. Hokkan's all fucked up and shit."

Ryutaro nodded. "Crudely stated, but not untrue." He tilted his head towards the roasting bird. "Help me cook."

"I ain't good at doin' anything but burnin' stuff."

"Good enough."

With Tasuki's help, and careful application of the _tessen's_ fire, the duo cooked three rabbits and two ducks with a pot of rice and hot tea on the side. Just as dawn rose over the horizon, the comforting scent of the homemade break-fast wafted through the morning mist. It was a simple meal – hardly a feast worthy of Saihitei's court – but to Tasuki it was heavenly. Gradually, the other Seishi joined them outside, also awakened by their appetites. For the first time during the whole trip, Ryutaro was not urging them to eat with haste. In fact, he seemed to be relishing the slowness of the cooking process. Tasuki didn't blame him; he liked spending time with his Suzaku brothers.

_And sisters too, I guess…_

It seemed that, despite his best efforts, Tasuki didn't loathe the two newest Seishi as much as he would have wanted to. If nothing else, the fact that Miaka seemed happier having girls around made him less inclined to dislike them. Often, he would spot her with Nezumi, drinking in the latter's every word. She was a talented storyteller who had magically gotten Miaka interested in the history of Konan through tales and myths. Yet the Hotohori Seishi had a terrible penchant for telling the most bawdy, raunchy stories whenever given half the chance. During the boat ride, Tasuki had gotten into the habit of trying to out-do her in shock value, so they would sit around throwing stories back and forth until one would collapse into fits of laughter or Chichiri made them stop.

_Any girl who can tell a story wild enough ta make a bandit blush ain't all bad._

Tenkei, on the other hand, acted more as a big sister than a buddy to the Suzaku no Miko and the younger Seishi. She made sure everyone had enough to eat, was properly dressed, and had taken care of all the daily living things that the others often forgot about. Most of the time, Tenkei could be found with the two eldest Seishi. During rest stops and at night, she and Chichiri would make salves and poultices for the Seishi while Mitsukake took care of the _ketsu_. Still, Tasuki preferred to avoid her despite how much she tried to befriend him; calling her Tamahome brought back memories of Kishuku.

_And I can't deal with that emotional shit right now._

The one thing he really disliked was that, on a regular basis, she would sneak up behind him and throw her arms around his waist. She acquired this annoying habit from Shiori, who found out how much he hated girls and took it upon herself to hug him every single chance she got; as if that would cure his slight case of misogyny.

_Dumb-ass Ryuuen; I still gotta beat the shit outta him fer telling her that,_ Tasuki thought with a scowl, watching the violet-haired Seishi happily munch on a leg of rabbit and chat with Ryutaro. Then the sight of the elder man sparked a memory to life. "Hey, Ryutaro. Ya mentioned some stuff about Genbu Seishi and th' Emperor. Ya know anything?"

"Yes."

Moments later, all eight Seishi had taken a seat around the fire's circle, gazing at Ryutaro with undisguised interest and hope.

Ryutaro gave a half-hearted smile. "I see you are expecting more information. So… do you know about the emperor's self-serving gang?"

Nods around the fire.

"And that not all Seishi are inclined to agree with his method of peace-keeping?"

Again, everyone nodded. "We know civil war is looming, but little else," Nezumi said.

Ryutaro nodded. "There are the Faithful; the Seishi who believe that in serving Emperor Hoshitaro they are properly serving Genbu. And there are the Dispossessed, as named by the emperor, as those who turn their backs upon their duty to land, lord, and god."

"Lovely name there," Tenkei grumbled.

"What are you?" Nuriko asked warily.

"Neither. Though I have no particular love for the emperor, neither do I have an interest in becoming a part of the radical movement. I am a loner and perfectly content to stay that way."

'**Liar!'** Hakuya shouted, and Tasuki felt her mindvoice like a small icicle through his brain. '**Stop lying!'**

"Lying about what?" Chichiri asked.

Ryutaro glared at the snowy owl perched beside Chie, and Hakuya simply fluffed up in response. "She is not in agreement with me on the fact that I prefer her company to any other human's. People annoy me."

"So why did you agree to help us?" Nezumi questioned.

"Because Hakuya volunteered my services and you paid well. Do you want to know more or not?" She held her hands up, and he continued. "Though the number of Dispossessed and neutral Seishi outnumbers the Faithful, the latter is an organized group. The Dispossessed are in need of a leader if they harbor any true desire of stopping the overzealous bullying done by the Faithful."

"What about the Chosen Genbu Seishi? What is their position?" Chiriko asked.

"The Chosen Miko is a strong supporter of the Dispossessed. She and the Emperor do not get along well. The Chosen Seishi… I don't know. I assume they would rally with their Miko, but they could just as easily be Faithful Seishi."

The Suzaku Seishi absorbed this lengthy information as Ryutaro got to his feet. "We better start riding soon; I let us dawdle for too long. We'll make it to Touran, but it won't be until late nightfall." They nodded, packing up for the journey's final stretch.

Although the ride was hard and fast, Tasuki did not feel that immense drain as he had the previous two days. _Huh. Guess I'm stronger than I thought._

'**It is because we aren't traveling with such intensity any more,'** Genrou said, a hint of a smile in his voice. '**Your _ki_ may stay with you, though if you'd care to run with me, I'd be happy to share the path with you.'**

Taking Genrou's offer to heart, Tasuki got down and handed the _tessen_ and holster to Chichiri during the first riding break. "Take care of it while I run. Nothin' better happen to it while I'm out there, a'ight?"

"Of course," Chichiri said seriously, tying the fan to his own belt. "If you need us to stop just let us know, no da."

Tasuki proudly lifted his chin. "I ain't gonna need ta stop. I'm the fastest fuckin' person in the world, and I'm gonna be the one leavin' you guys in the dust."

Once they began riding, Tasuki proved his word to be good as gold. He chose to run as a human, grinning and laughing while speeding over the frost-colored plains. The pair took off together into the distance, making sure to stay within sight-range of the riders but keeping a healthy distance between them. As he ran, Tasuki became well aware of how much Taiitsu-kun had increased his _ki_ and his speed; he felt as if he could run to Touran and back again within the span of a day. He did not feel the cold quite as strongly now as when he was riding, and was more than happy to find freedom under his own feet.

At the second rest stop, Miaka came up to Tasuki with an interesting request.

"Tasuki, would you mind it if I ran with you and Gen-chan? As a wolf?" she asked shyly. She had never used the wolf-form before, and he was surprised to hear that she wanted to try it for such a long period of time.

"Ya sure, Miaka? It ain't no mornin' picnic, an' me and Genrou go pretty fast. Not ta say ya can't do it too if you were a wolf," he added hastily, "but I don't wanna wear ya out or nothin'."

"So it's a no?" she asked, her face falling.

"No, no! I'd like the chance ta run with you!" he said.

"Hurry up, slow-pokes," Nuriko called out. "We have to get going sometime this year."

Tasuki glared daggers at his brother, and Miaka giggled. "Guess we better get going?"

"Huh? Oh, right! Need me ta show ya how ta change?"

"Nope. I think I can do it myself."

Miaka closed her eyes in deep concentration and began the shift. Though the change wasn't as fluid as Tasuki's shift, she made it into wolf-form without so much as a hitched breath. Tasuki beamed a little before following her change. When he saw everyone else was ready to ride, he let out a howl of joy and sped off with Miaka and Genrou to each side.

As they raced over the lands, Tasuki felt pretty proud of his Miko. Though he didn't push her to a top speed, they were moving at a good tempo. Yet Miaka was happily keeping up with him, her tongue lolling out as she nearly flew over the ice and snow. The trio of wolves heralded the arrival of the Seishi on horseback, and Tasuki remembered the day when they rode out of Eiyou, surrounded by the cheers and joyful cries of the Konan people.

_A'ight, so maybe Suzaku wasn't all wrong when he wanted us ta do this. It feels damn good ta be out like this._

The feeling of the wind brushing his now fur-covered skin, the rhythm of his paws hitting the ground in a lively tattoo against the ground… this was what the journey was supposed to be like. It was this sense of freedom and adventure; that he was _doing_ and not simply sitting on his ass waiting for something to happen. He was alive and living.

They rode and ran through the whole day, watching the sun set before them; a silent tribute to their strength and determination. In the distance, Tasuki could see the sight of a large city growing ever taller as they closed the gap, and he let out a keen of thankfulness to Suzaku and the moon when he and Miaka finally ran underneath a pair of tall pillars with the word 'Touran' carved into them.

**------------- ------------- -------------**


	4. Living the Charade

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi nor any of the canonical characters.

Author's Notes: Many thank-yous to Ryuen for her immense beta-reading efforts.

**------------- ------------ ------------- ------------- ------------- -------------**

Touran, Hokkan

Standing before two steel doors, one thought filled Chiriko's head.

_I would rather be anywhere in the world than right here_.

Though Chie was perched on his arm – her weight silently reminding him that he wasn't alone – the child in him wanted to run and never look back. He wanted to fly as fast as owl-wings could carry him, knowing that whatever was behind these doors meant him no good. This instinctive need to escape the unknown darkness, warring with his honor-bound responsibilities, left him rooted to the spot as his mind remembered the events of the day.

When they had arrived in Touran late the previous night, it was prudently decided to wait until the next day for the visit with Hokkan's emperor. However, still in owl form and flying lazy circles over the city, Chiriko was awake enough to take in the sights and sounds of the city. It was far bigger than Konan's capital – almost twice the size – and seemed to be quite prosperous, but a troubling fact stood out in his mind.

Chiriko realized that no matter how hard he looked, how many people he saw going by, he could find no Seishi anywhere. The most telling sign was the lack of _ketsu_; newly-bonded Seishi pairs traveled everywhere together, and Chiriko couldn't spot a single animal that wasn't related to carts or food. In Eiyou, where the Center of Konan was placed, young Seishi would roam about, gaining their bearings and adjusting to life as a bondmate through daily walks around the city. Even Ryutaro disappeared after leading them into the city, saying that since he completed his duty, he would leave them to their own devices.

It made Chiriko feel extremely conspicuous, as if a target were painted on his and Chie's wings.

In the morning, Chichiri had sent Mitsukake and Miaka to the Hokkan-jin Palace with a scroll written by Saihitei and marked with his seal. It would give the emperor enough time to prepare for their coming, and the Suzaku Seishi one last chance to polish their story.

"Remember," Chichiri said to the newest two. "As far as anyone is concerned, you two are Chosen Seishi, no da. Do not believe otherwise, or else a malicious _ketsu_ or Seishi may catch the wavering of your thoughts, no da."

"Don't worry about us; we'll do our part," Tenkei said firmly, and Nezumi nodded in agreement. "Anything else we should know?"

"Just the information that pertains to everyone at this table, no da," he said. "I will do much of the talking, but we are all here as representatives of Konan, no da. All I ask is that you keep your eyes bright and your ears pricked." Chichiri gave a small smile. "For better or worse, we are Konan's last hope."

At first, Chiriko felt himself pale with the knowledge that he was one of eight people holding Konan's fate so tightly. Yet he quickly found his resolve hardening, his mind becoming set on accomplishing this task of bringing Hokkan and Konan together. Maybe he wasn't a Warrior who could protect his friends with nothing but his bare hands, but he was a Judge with the power to change two lands for the better. That thought gave him courage.

"I will do my best. For Konan and her children."

"Yeah, and for us, too," Nuriko said.

"And Hokkan," Nezumi said.

'**For everyone,'** Tama added, bounding into the room. '**And I'm sorry to interrupt, but the emperor of Hokkan is awaiting our arrival, and we cannot delay any more than we already have.'**

Looks were shared across the table. "Here we go," Tenkei said softly. "Suzaku be with us."

"Be with us," multiple voices repeated, and the group stood as one and left the comfort of the inn.

Once they made it to the palace doors and were pointed inside, the Suzaku Seishi were almost immediately swooped down on by a few Palace servants. The servants babbled half-hearted apologies for making the travelers wait outside as long as they did, all the while leading the group through the convoluted hallways. The palace itself was beautiful, though almost utilitarian in its splendor. On the walls were weapons, and paintings of Genbu or the many emperors long deceased. Though the Emperor lived in the palace, there was no sense of his character. Each corridor was large enough for even Zouge to fit through without feeling cramped, yet Chiriko felt no sense of awe.

_Mostly apprehension, and no small amount of paranoia,_ he thought. _But it's not paranoia if we really _are _being watched._ Chie didn't offer any warnings, though her plume feathers were so puffed up she looked more like a toy than a lethal _ketsu_.

And so they now stood before the doors to the throne room, a tense quiet filling the outer hallway. The servants had taken their dööls and day-sacks, leaving the group to brush their wind-blown hair or straighten their outfits. Saihitei had told everyone to bring their finest, most splendid robes for this ceremonial occasion; Tenkei and Nezumi purchased gowns while in Sairou. Altogether, decorated in red silks and velvet, they looked to be the living personification of Suzaku's fire.

"You are now fit to enter the presence of Hoshitaro-_heika_," the eldest courtier said, bowing shallowly. "Go and do homage to our great lord." He opened the metal doors with great ceremony, and the sound of them rasping against the floor causing the already nervous Chiriko to flinch.

'**Here we go, beloved,'** he said to the owl, stroking her breast with his free hand. '**Wish me luck.'**

'**All the luck in the world, and more.'**

**-------------**

The throne room of Emperor Hoshitaro's palace was not well-lit, nor was it filled with a large number of court advisors as Chiriko would have expected. Candles lined the hall, casting a soft but unsettling light over the room. There were no windows, and the air in the court felt unbelievably thick – almost impossible to breathe through. The hall was made mostly of stone, and he could hear the echoes of everyone's footsteps as they walked across the ever-stretching floor. Behind them, the large stone doors slammed shut, and the sensation that he walked into a trap was becoming stronger and stronger. As they got closer to the throne, Chiriko noticed that there were a multitude of bright candles around the emperor's head. Such a corona made it difficult to look directly at the man and see his expressions, and Chiriko was fairly certain that this is what the emperor had planned.

Kneeling in the _seiza_ position behind the emperor were the Chosen Genbu no Shichiseishi; at least, that's who Chiriko assumed they were. All were regally dressed in black, their individual outfits decorated with colors unique to each Seishi. Chiriko wouldn't have been surprised to find out that they were wearing silks and rare jewels. Yet their expressions were blank and indifferent; the chill of Hokkan was more welcoming than these people of hostile and contemptuous glares. Their _ketsu_ must have been sitting behind them, but the only ones he could see were a polar bear on one end and a horse on the other. He caught a glimpse of specifics – there were four women, three men – before his musings were interrupted.

"Halt."

The emperor's voice shook Chiriko from his reverie, and the only thing that prevented him from falling over was Nuriko's quick grasp on the back of his robe. Cheeks flaming with embarrassment, knowing that the emperor caught his slip-up though chose to say nothing, Chiriko estimated that they stood about thirty paces away from the throne. Close enough to hear the emperor's words without straining, yet far enough away to insinuate that the Seishi were not truly worthy to stand before the Emperor.

"Bow before us."

Tasuki opened his mouth to retort, more out of genuine surprise rather than anger, but a gentle bite from Genrou silenced his voice. As one they knelt and bowed before the Emperor of Hokkan, their foreheads touching the ground in humble supplication. Likewise, the Konan-jin _ketsu_ bowed alongside their partners.

Within a few moments, long enough to imply respect on both parties, the Hokkan-jin Emperor spoke again. "Boy-child." Chiriko flushed, knowing very well to whom the emperor was speaking to. "I ask that you sit up and speak with us."

The youngest Seishi complied, allowing Chie to now perch on his shoulder. Emperor Hoshitaro did not indicate that the others should do so as well; it could be seen as an indignity, but Chiriko wondered if the emperor simply wanted only one person to speak with.

_And if that is so, then why me?_ _Why not Chichiri-san, as was planned, or Mitsukake-san?_

'**Perhaps he views you as the weakest, the youngest in a group of youths,'** Chie said, speaking matter-of-factly.

A flash of indignant anger shot into his stomach. '**Then he will be sorely, sorely mistaken.'**

"Tell us your name, boy-child."

"Chiriko, Your Grace."

"That is your title, not a name."

"Your Highness, it is as I have said. My name is Chiriko, for I am the Chosen Chiriko no Seishi, and whole of my existence is this character." To (carefully) emphasize his point, he allowed his symbol to softly rise on his forehead. The emperor hummed in understanding.

"Are we to believe that the Seishi here are also Chosen?"

"Yes, Your Grace."

"Then show us the symbols of your god's favor."

One by one, the Suzaku no Seishi sat up and let their characters light up, though they too kept their eyes downcast. But all wore looks of certainty, and Chiriko could have believed Nezumi and Tenkei were Chosen. Apparently satisfied by what he saw, he turned back to Chiriko.

"You have traveled long and far before reaching our lands," Hoshitaro began, his voice surprisingly accepting, though it never lost its commanding tone. "We have been awaiting your arrival for many days. What has been so important as to delay the coming of the Chosen Suzaku Seishi to our awaiting lands?"

"The delays themselves were of no importance other than as reminders that there are those who would prefer to see us never arrive," Chiriko answered.

The emperor chuckled, a humorless sound. "And now that you are here, what have you come for?"

_This is it,_ Chiriko thought, his pulse quickening. _One wrong word and I could make this journey completely worthless._

'**Or, you could say just the right thing and win our country back some hope.'**

A subtle warmth filled him and gave him strength to speak. "We have come to offer an alliance with Hokkan, to bring two powers together so that together we may bring peace to the Four Lands." Pulling out a scroll written and signed by Saihitei's hand, Chiriko bowed his head and held it out. "The words of my emperor are here for you to read."

"Have your bird bring it to us," the emperor said. Chiriko frowned; Chie was no mere messenger owl. But she pecked his hair – '**I don't mind; perhaps I will get a better look at the people who sit behind him'** – and lifted from his shoulder. Soundlessly, she plucked the scroll from his fingers and took it to Hoshitaro. While the emperor studied the written text, Chie returned to her bondmate and they quickly conversed.

'**What did you see?'**

'**As you did; four women, three men.** **The one seated directly behind Hoshitaro-sama seems to be their Miko; you'd recognize her by the light blue-gray hair. She definitely didn't look happy.'**

'**About what?'**

'**I'm not sure. But she kept staring daggers into Hoshitaro-sama's back, as if he would drop dead if she willed it hard enough.'**

'**Which is odd, considering he's talking to us and, for the most part, offering us his courtesies. It makes me curious as to what she'd be unsatisfied with. And if there are only seven people here… where's the eighth? The missing Seishi that Shiori-san mentioned?'**

'**Perhaps he or she is still in the process of making it here.'**

"Children of Suzaku," the Emperor said, interrupting Chiriko's musings, "Ambassadors of Konan, after having studied the words of His Highness Emperor Saihitei I have come to a decision. We will allow an alliance to be made between Hokkan and Konan, to bring us together so that we may be victors in the battles that eat our lands alive."

It was only through his rigorous court training that Chiriko kept his jaw from dropping. He heard Tenkei and Nuriko let out sighs of relief, and Miaka breathed an almost inaudible "thank Suzaku".

"There will be further details that we will need to make firm before signing all the required documents your Emperor requests, but let it be known to him that we are willing to merge powers with those of great potential. May we do well for each other today and in the tomorrows to come."

"We sincerely hope to fulfill that dream," Chiriko said, bowing and touching the floor with his forehead. He heard the others follow suit. "But there is something else that I humbly wish to ask of you, Your Excellency."

The emperor waited a few moments, testing the silence. "What is your request?"

"That the Chosen Genbu no Miko and her Chosen Genbu Shichiseishi relinquish onto us a blessed wish from Genbu."

A soft gasp came from behind the emperor, but he paid it no attention. "Why do you have need of one, when you have all eight Chosen Suzaku no Sei? Cannot Suzaku be summoned? Was an attempt not made little less than a month ago?"

Beads of sweat ran down the back of Chiriko's robe. Knowing how closely he blurred truth and lies, he answered, "Your Highness is perceptive. An attempt was made, yet…," he reached for the right words, "yet we lost our ShiJinTenChiSho to unforeseen complications."

"Similar complications that have kept you from reaching Hokkan in due time?"

His face burning with shame but still bent towards the floor, Chiriko replied, "I beg that Konan not be viewed as a nation of weak wills. We have come to offer of ourselves as promise that we will fight with and for Hokkan; if we chose to make excuses, we would not be here risking everything for our land."

"Bold words, child," Hoshitaro said. "We wonder how wise you are despite your lack of years."

Chiriko had no answer – nothing that didn't sound like artificial self-affectations – so the emperor continued. "Let us imagine what it is you ask. Perhaps by 'wish', you are hoping that our Chosen Genbu no Miko shall wish for peace and happiness to reign over Konan. A straightforward, honorable wish that any country would be glad to give for any of their brothers. We assume that since you are unable to do it yourselves, you would beg of us to save you."

Through Chie's eyes, Chiriko saw his Suzaku brothers and sisters turn red at the implied statement of Konan's helplessness.

"Or…," the emperor said, drawing out the words with almost physical pleasure. "do you mean that you want the Chosen Genbu Seishi to wish for the presence of Suzaku? That Genbu's Miko will, in essence, summon Konan's god?"

His words were a slap in the face to all present, and it was obvious that he meant them to be that way. Chiriko knew that they were toeing the fine line between success and defeat. He could still back down, accepting the peace treaty and losing their chance to summon Suzaku. Sairou was still an option; it was possible that they would be more accommodating. Continuing after this dangerous request could destroy the tenuous bond they were forging.

_But we need them,_ Chiriko thought desperately. _There's no certainty that Sairou will help us any more than Hokkan will. We need to summon Suzaku, even at the risk of our pride. We must make sacrifices._

_Saihitei-heika… I'm sorry we will have to resort to this._

Chiriko finally spoke, his voice tight. "Your Eminence, we realize wholly of what Hokkan will relinquish for the sake of their brother country. You were correct; we are relying a great deal on Hokkan's generosity to provide us with the presence of Suzaku. Yet that generosity will not go unrequited. In exchange for the wish that will summon Suzaku, Konan will gladly relinquish a wish of ours to the Chosen Genbu no Miko."

Hoshitaro drew in a sharp breath; the only indication Chiriko had heard yet that the emperor was listening. "That is a surprisingly fair offer that Konan makes. Yet we question whether or not you, child, have the authority to back up this offer."

"I do not," Chiriko admitted. "But Saihitei-heika and Yuuki-sama do." He pulled out a second scroll, tucked away inside the innermost pocket of his robes. "Our _heika_ has written out the terms of this agreement. He accords with this necessary sacrifice that Konan must make." Chie, once again, flew the scroll to Hoshitaro's hands. "All that is left is for the Chosen Suzaku no Miko to voice her concurrence."

"Then sit up, Suzaku no Miko, and speak your words."

_Oh Miaka-san, please agree. For the love of Suzaku, just say yes._

"Do you willingly agree to bequeath a wish of Suzaku into the hands of the Chosen Genbu no Miko?"

"I agree," Miaka said, her voice a breathy, worried whisper.

The room nearly rang with the emperor's satisfaction. "Then we accept the terms of your treaty. Once the Chosen Genbu no Seishi are ready to summon Genbu, you shall be given the third and final wish. In return, we will receive your first wish. And we will begin diplomatic peace conferences as soon as possible."

This time, Chiriko couldn't help but let his shoulders slump. "Thank you, Your Most Gracious Highness. Hokkan and Konan's children will sing of this day for generations to come."

"Since you have been kind enough to make the journey to our honored country, we can do nothing except offer you a place to stay. Would you deign to accept a room in the Palace of Hokkan and enjoy our hospitality for one night?" the emperor said, and something urged the boy to agree.

"We accept your gracious offer."

"It was an honor to meet you," Hoshitaro said, and he inclined his shadowed head to them. "You are excused from our presence. Servants, take them to the guest floor and make them feel welcome."

At this point, Chiriko felt so uplifted by the emperor's good-willed generosity that he could have joyfully flown back to Konan, but he made the slow journey back to the rooms in silence. When they did arrive, with their equipment carefully placed in the three adjacent rooms, the Suzaku no Seishi piled into a single room and proceeded to voice their joy. Miaka was nearly in tears, so happy to know that she could summon Suzaku. The newest two, though they didn't say as much aloud, seemed beyond pleased that their illusion had succeeded and their work was over. Chiriko himself, not known for emotional outbursts, was laughing with Tasuki.

The only one who looked less than satisfied was Chichiri.

"What's wrong?" Mitsukake asked, the first to notice his brother's disquiet.

"This doesn't seem right, no da," Chichiri said, sitting on the nearest bed. "Shiori-san was very adamant about the emperor's unkind nature. Even Tamahome," and Tenkei turned at the sound of her name, "was not quiet in telling us about the Genbu Seishi's viciousness. Something doesn't fit, no da."

"What'cha worryin' about, 'Chiri?" Tasuki said heartily. "He wasn't no fuckin' Sai-san, but he was willin' ta help us. We're gettin' a wish, an' that's all that matters."

Chichiri shook his head. "It's not enough. I don't believe Shiori nor Tamahome are lying; either we're being played by the emperor, or…."

A knock at the door interrupted Chichiri's comment, and Nezumi answered. Standing there was a bored looking courtier, holding out a folded piece of parchment. She took the proffered paper, thanking the man, and shut the door without touching it.

"What's it say?" Nuriko asked as Chichiri took and read the letter.

The Priest frowned and answered, "It's an invitation to dinner, taking place in one hour."

"That's good, right?" Tenkei questioned. "Perhaps we can discuss some of the more immediate actions that can be taken before you get a wish."

"It's not from the emperor, no da," Chichiri said, sounding genuinely surprised. "It's from the Chosen Genbu no Miko." The Seishi pairs gathered around the monk, sounds of disbelief or interest coming from all around. He pulled out a smaller roll of paper from the letter. "She was kind enough to send us a map, too."

He immediately passed it off to Chiriko, who said, "It is telling us there is a dining hall only a few corridors away. I assume that is where this impromptu meeting is to be held."

Mitsukake looked at Chichiri. "I see what you mean. Does it strike anyone else as suspicious that, not more than twenty minutes after meeting with the emperor, she wants to speak with us? Didn't Ryutaro mention the fact that she and Hoshitaro-sama do not get along?"

"But he was extremely cautious in dealing with us; I would almost call that good diplomatic form," Nezumi said.

"I'll bet that, unless we go talk with them, we're not going to get any answers," Nuriko said. "So… who's up for dinner?"

It was prudently suggested that they change out of their formal wear – Chiriko paled at the thought of accidentally spilling his food or drink on the childhood robes he had borrowed from Saihitei – and mentally prepare themselves for any and everything.

**-------------**

Forty minutes later, the Suzaku Seishi arrived outside a large metal door, not unlike the one that protected the throne room. A pair of guards stood outside, and when they saw the eight arrive, they opened the doors.

"Takiko-sama and the others are expecting you," one said, gesturing for them to enter. "We will continue to stand watch, if you have need of us."

They thanked the guards and entered a brightly lit room, so far removed from the darkened, shadowed throne room that Chiriko had to blink and let his eyes adjust. Regaining his sight he noticed the grand oaken table that could easily seat twenty people, and on that table were near innumerable dishes of exotic quality. His stomach softly growled.

_Oh yes, Chie and I haven't eaten since this morning._

And standing around the table, precisely scattered so the Suzaku no Seishi could take every other seat, were the Chosen Genbu no Seishi. _Ketsu _of every sort filled the corners and sides of the room; Chiriko gaped at the sight of a polar bear sitting with a monkey atop its head. At the head of the table, the place closest to the door, was a young woman dressed in a white tunic set with a red vest. Her dark brown hair was carefully coiled on top of her head, held in place with a crimson hat, and her expression was one of regal strength and reserve. Chiriko realized that the girl who had sat behind the emperor – whom Chie had seen – was not this girl.

This _is the Chosen Miko. _This _is the presence and power of the woman to inherit Genbu's power._

Yet that regality turned to shyness as she smiled at Miaka and said, "I am Okuda Takiko, Chosen Genbu no Miko, and I welcome you to Hokkan, Chosen Suzaku no Seishi."

Following the Chosen Suzaku's example, the Chosen Genbu introduced themselves by their _sei_ symbol. Then Takiko, the Miko, pointed out everyone's seat, and everyone arranged themselves accordingly. Chiriko found himself to the right of Takiko and Chichiri took the place at her left. To his left sat Tomite, followed by Nezumi, Urumiya, Tasuki, Hikitsu, Tenkei, and then Miaka at the opposite end of the table, a show of equal status between Takiko and Miaka. To Miaka's left sat Hatsui, then Mitsukake, Uruki, Nuriko, Namame, and then Chiriko himself.

Namame turned out to be the blue-haired girl whom Chie originally mistook for the Miko. Her introduction had been to say, "You're cute," and flash a brilliant smile at him. Chiriko turned pink as he tried to ignore Nuriko's knowing wink. He replied with a murmured "thank you" and quickly turned to face Takiko, somehow the less intimidating of the two girls. "Miko-sama, we are very grateful for the invitation."

"Call me Takiko. I realize that we were unable to talk with you earlier and I'm sorry for that. But please, enjoy the dinner first. I don't want to ruin our cooks' efforts with tasteless subjects."

The _ketsu_ had left together; the Genbu animals promised to help their Suzaku counterparts find a satisfying meal. Chiriko had no time to question Takiko further before he was caught up in a whirlwind conversation with Namame. She seemed thoroughly taken with him for some reason. It left Chiriko feeling more than a little out of his sphere of comfort to be the center of her attention.

"So what's Konan like? Is it as warm as they say, that you don't even need to wear clothes in the peak of summer?"

Chiriko choked while taking a sip of water. "I… I've never had that experience," he said, and from the corner of his eye he saw Nuriko's shoulders shake and Chichiri smile widely.

"But it's warm there?" she asked. "I've never left Hokkan, and it's terribly cold here in the winter. I hate the winter, and ever since the Emperor angered Genbu it's been cold all year round."

"Namame," Urumiya, a woman of maternal grace, said with hint of a warning.

Chiriko courteously saved the girl, though he'd have liked to hear more about the Emperor. "It is very warm in Konan, and I admit that I've only seen snow once or twice in my life. This expedition to Hokkan has been enlightening."

"Hokkan is really wonderful, though," Namame said, her energy returned. "I used to travel with my family all around, so we've been everywhere. From Altay, which is really pretty during the fall season and the only place worth going to for a good autumnal equinox celebration because they have just begun harvesting and the food is fresh, to Hulun, which is close to Kutou and kind of run down but the people are so generous and love a good show. What do you do?"

Caught utterly off-guard by the topic change, Chiriko said, "… I work for the Cardinal Judge of Konan."

"Oh wow! You're pretty smart then! But you were the one talking with Hoshitaro-sama and being all polite, weren't you? That'd make you a genius _and_ a saint!"

"Shan'ere!" Urumiya snapped.

"What!" she snapped back. "I'm telling the truth. And besides, he's going to hear all about it when Taki-san starts talking."

"That may be so, but she's not talking about it now," the older woman said with a glare. "I'm sure there are other things you'd rather discuss."

Namame grudgingly pushed the conversation, though it seemed that no, she'd rather like to discuss the Emperor. Chiriko found that he didn't actually have to try to hard to chat with her; Namame liked to talk and he was equally content to listen.

But once dinner was finished and the places were cleared away, Takiko called for everyone's attention. Every head snapped in her direction; the room had been slowly filling with nervous excitement, and her words cut to the heart of the matter.

"I want to, again, welcome the Chosen Suzaku no Seishi to Hokkan, and to apologize for this afternoon's events," Takiko said. "We did not have the chance to be properly presented before you. Hoshitaro-sama, though he recognizes the importance of our existence, doesn't particularly care to acknowledge us on a regular basis."

"No shit," Tomite muttered, earning a look from both Urumiya and Takiko, the latter of whom kept talking.

"We are honored to have you present with us at this time. I am unsure of your knowledge on our situation, but the timing could not have been better. There are things we are in grave need of discussing. First and foremost, the wish from Genbu." All the Suzaku Seishi leaned forward. "I was beyond shocked when the emperor agreed to the terms of your truce. I thought we'd be on our knees apologizing for Hoshitaro-sama's malice. And although I hold personal doubts about the emperor's motives, there are bigger things at work here.

Takiko looked Miaka directly in the eye. "I want to summon Genbu tonight."

"Holy fuckin' hell, that was quick!" Tasuki said after a beat.

"Are you serious!" Nuriko asked. "I thought this kind of thing took some personal preparation. And where is your seventh Seishi?"

"We expect our Chosen Inami Seishi to arrive tonight," Uruki said, her dark eyes hooded and somber. Chiriko felt his pulse suddenly speed up and he turned back to Takiko.

"Takiko-san, if you are serious about this, about performing the ceremony tonight… do you know about the _ketsu_?"

The Genbu no Miko looked puzzled. "What about them?"

Chiriko glanced at Chichiri, who nodded and took the lead. "Perhaps it's different for the Genbu no Seishi, but in the Suzaku no ShiJin it is stated that the Chosen _ketsu_ are given as a willing sacrifice to summon Suzaku. We had also heard it was likely the Seishi would survive the separation, no da."

The room began to buzz with frenzied dialogue; Takiko grabbed the bag to her left and began rutting through it as the Genbu Seishi turned to their neighbors. Chiriko felt as if he'd been hit in the stomach. Though the knowledge of what had to be done was not new, the thought of giving up Chie to death hurt like nothing else in the world.

He saw Tasuki nearly dive across Urumiya's lap and cover Nezumi's mouth with his hand; the Hotohori Seishi looked dangerously close to screaming in shock. It took a moment for Chiriko to understand why he'd done it; she and Tenkei were supposed to be the Chosen Seishi and supposed to know about the summoning's requirements. If either made a sound of surprise, it could end this conversation very quickly and (possibly) violently.

But Nezumi simply put her hand over Tasuki's and carefully removed it; she seemed to be in control of herself by this point. Tenkei, to her credit, simply turned to Miaka, who gave a tight-lipped nod. Nezumi and Tenkei had worried expressions that Chiriko hoped the Genbu Seishi would interpret as the two women's unhappiness over their own imminent losses.

Namame tugged on Chiriko's sleeve, and he faced her. "Chiriko-san, are you serious? Is that what it means for the Suzaku no Seishi?" she asked, brown eyes wide and helpless.

"Yes."

"Do you… do you think it means the same thing for the Genbu no Seishi?"

He didn't want to answer. He didn't want to tell her what he truly thought. But he respected Namame, and so he said, "Yes, I believe so."

She leaned back in her chair, but didn't let go of his sleeve. "That's what we thought too."

"Ah hah!"

Chiriko jumped as Takiko slammed a black scroll on the table and laid it open. Her eyes danced across the paper until she found what she was looking for. Then she jabbed her finger, condemning the words. "Hatsui, Hikitsu, read this and tell me what you think!"

Two men immediately went to her side. The brunette – Hatsui – frowned as he read the phrase aloud. "'And Genbu, god of wisdom and infinity, asks for the sacrifice not of the body but of the mind and soul, that the _ketsu_ of his beloved children, whom are beloved themselves, be given…,'" and his voice trailed off. "By Genbu's fangs, you're right. Hikitsu, you're right."

Hikitsu nodded, though the expression on his face was not one of satisfaction. "That character doesn't mean 'victim', but 'sacrifice'. The Seishi aren't the victims, but the _ketsu_ are the sacrifice."

"So you knew about it," Mitsukake said. "You knew that the _ketsu_ have to be… given to the gods for the summoning to work."

"In a way," Hatsui said as the two men took their seats. "The ShiJin was extremely vague, and we were purposely looking for a way to mistranslate. The thought of giving up Nogai," and he flinched, "causes me physical pain."

"As it does for the rest of us," Urumiya said, patting her wrist, and Chiriko spied a small lizard-like _ketsu_ huddled beneath her sleeve.

Tomite asked Miaka, "Was your ShiJin any clearer than ours? Did it make more sense than what was written here?"

"No, it wasn't," she said with hint of sadness. "We already tried once to summon Suzaku, and nearly died because we messed up so badly."

"Oh!" Namame gasped. "That's why you don't have a ShiJin anymore! You burned yours."

"Yup," Tasuki nodded. "Hurt like fuckin' hell, too. So is this gonna push yer summoning back a bit, Takiko-san?"

She bit her lip. "I… don't think so. We were all expecting that's what the ShiJin meant, even if we didn't want to. But we just have to convince the Inami Seishi to go through with it-"

"-And I'm on the doubting side that it's gonna happen," Uruki said flatly. "I know him, the Chosen Inami, and there is no way, come heaven, hell, or high waters that he's gonna give up his _ketsu_."

"That's a big complication," Nuriko said.

"You think?" Uruki said, crossing her arms. "But back to subject; we are going to summon Genbu tonight, no matter what. I'm tired of waiting and listening to Hoshitaro-sama demand stupid-ass shit from us."

Tenkei raised an eyebrow. "You're not one of his supporters then?"

Uruki curled her lip. "Hell fucking no! None of us are, but some of us are more tacit about it."

Tomite grinned. "Although people know that Taki-chan's a supporter of the Dispossessed, few know that she's one of the three head insurgents. When we summon Genbu tonight, we're gonna use the last wish to change Hokkan."

Chiriko felt his Seishi symbol flash momentarily. "Are you speaking about issues that are more than a little… dangerous to speak of within the confines of the Palace?"

"Very much so," Hikitsu said. "One could even label this conversation as _treasonous_ under certain definitions."

"Is this something that could put us in danger, no da?" Chichiri questioned, turning to Takiko. "I will put up a barrier of silence around the room if need be, no da."

"It would be very much appreciated," she said, and Chichiri nodded. He murmured a quick spell and the walls suddenly took on a light reddish tinge. "Thank you, Chichiri-san."

"What are you going to say that requires such protection?" Mitsukake asked.

Takiko took a deep breath and replied, "If Genbu is with us, this conversation will be the beginning of a revolution. When we summon Genbu tonight, we're going to ask that Genbu give us an emperor who will run this country with a just hand, heart, and mind."

"You're going to wish to overthrow your emperor," Tenkei whispered.

"We're going to try. And we need your help; in summoning Genbu tonight, we're going to wish for the Kutou-jin to be driven out, for Hokkan to be healed and protected for all time, and for you to summon Suzaku. And you, in return, will immediately wish to gift us a new emperor."

Silence.

The whites of Nezumi's eyes reflected the lamplight. "Oh my god. I can't believe we're having this conversation. This is beyond treason. This is murder."

"It's not murder!" Tomite said, his face turning red. "You don't have to wish him dead; you just have to wish that he's no longer emperor, and Suzaku will take care of it."

Chiriko felt the room start to spin around him, and he took a deep drink to restore what little composure he had.

"We can't wish for death for him," Uruki said, sounding almost casual. "By the beliefs of the Hokkan-jin, he's the personification of Genbu's will on earth. We know better than to believe that bullshit, but in case it's more than a little true… I doubt Suzaku cares what's going on in Hokkan as long as it's not hurting Konan. So you wish our emperor to be dethroned and that's that."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Tasuki shouted. "Are you fucking with us? We can't do that!"

Uruki snorted. "Sure you can. It's really easy. All you say is, 'Suzaku, I wish that the emperor of Hokkan would be overthrown and replaced with a more suitable person'. See? You can do it, right Miaka-san?"

The Suzaku no Miko had turned nearly ghost-white; the last time she had looked this unwell was when she had been told of her duties by Taiitsu-kun.

"It's not that you can't do it, but that you do not want to," Urumiya said, her voice dropping down to a whisper. "I do not completely support this idea, myself, and Hoshitaro-sama _is_ the emperor of my country."

"I am not particularly comfortable with it either, but I promised Takiko-san I'd follow her," Hatsui admitted.

"What if we don't want to?" Tenkei asked, holding her hands up when Uruki and Tomite glared daggers at her. "This is rhetorical, but what happens if we decide that we can't simply wish for the deposition of a foreign emperor."

Takiko, though she looked pained, said with brutal honesty, "It's a conditional wish that I will make; you can only summon Suzaku if you promise, on your life, to remove our Emperor."

"Holy fuckin' hell!" Tasuki said, jumping up. "Holy. Fucking. Hell. What kind of fucked up shit is that! After all the shit we went through ta get here, yer not gonna give us a wish unless we agree to fuckin' _overthrow _your emperor!"

"I'm willing to do anything to heal Hokkan, even if it means I momentarily alienate my allies," Takiko said, her voice tight. "I don't want to do that, I don't want to force that move. I want to make alliances that last forever between Hokkan and Konan. I want peace to reign over the four countries, but where Hokkan is right now makes that impossible."

Gazing around the table, Chiriko saw what he didn't want to see. All the Genbu Seishi were sitting in defensive postures; even Namame had withdrawn her hands to her lap and was staring down at her empty place-setting. They were absolutely certain, absolutely determined that this is what needed to be done. And Chiriko knew, just as he knew things because of his Seishi-blessed intelligence, that they had no choice.

_We have to agree to treason and murder._

Chichiri had obviously come to that same conclusion, and he stood up. He went to Miaka's side, where she and Tenkei were talking in hushed voices, and they fell silent when he bent down.

"Miaka," he said, his voice dropping again to a dark tenor. "I'm so sorry, my blessed Miko."

"I know what you're going to say," she said, letting her voice carry and blatantly ignoring its wavering.

"We have to do this," he said. "It's not fair that such a thing is being asked of us – of you – but we have no choice."

Miaka nodded, her face tightening with helplessness, but looked straight at Takiko. "Can I wish that the emperor just… has to leave his position so that someone better can take his place?"

Takiko's face softened; she practically radiated relief. "Yes, that is acceptable."

"Then I agree to do it, Takiko-san."

"And I support her," Chichiri said.

"We all do, I assume," Nezumi said, looking around the table. Nods and sounds of concurrence gave strength to her words.

"Perhaps we should end this discussion. The emperor will not come for you tonight; with Genbu and Suzaku's blessing, he will not come for you ever again," Takiko said, standing up. All others followed suit, a newborn tension humming between the two Seishi groups.

"We'll send someone to you around the midnight hour to keep you abreast of the situation," Hikitsu said. "Until then, you should rest. I hear you've had a long journey."

"Yes," Chiriko said vaguely. "I believe we can find the guest rooms by ourselves." He found the words catching in his throat, but he said, "Thank you for your hospitality."

The Suzaku no Seishi left the room quickly enough to leave a cloud of dust in their wake. They entered Chiriko and Nuriko's shared room, and after Chichiri set a spell of silence around the walls – Suzaku forbid someone to hear them – all hell broke loose. Voices were raised in anger, impassionate and disbelieving. Tenkei and Nezumi had ganged up on Chichiri, adamant that he tell them about the _ketsu_ sacrifice. Chiriko could see the fear in their eyes, not asking the obvious question of whether or not that sacrifice would be demanded of them.

He, however, had a different cause to be worried. _No matter what Takiko-san says, death is the only way to release an emperor from his duty. It is the way of succession; there is no abdication. We have agreed to murder._

And he had no idea how to tell Miaka and the others of this fact without destroying their chance to summon Suzaku or getting themselves killed in the process.

_Suzaku, tell me what to do._

A scratching at the window, followed by Chie's pleading of, '**Please let me in, beloved!** **It's really cold out here!'** caught Chiriko's attention. He and Tasuki went to the window, the latter of whom tried to open it.

"Damn fuckin' piece of… SHIT! This goddamn window won't open!"

"I'll bet it's purely decorative," Nezumi said, studying the frame. "Why would a cold-weather country need windows that open?"

"Move over, I'll get it," Tenkei said.

"What'cha gonna do, break it?"

"No point in letting in the winter chill," she said simply, and laid her hand against the pane. "Come on in, guys."

Much to Chiriko's shock, Chie came flying _through_ the still-closed window, followed by the two foxes and Tama. Tenkei pulled her hand away for a moment, took a deep breath, and Kohana and Genrou jumped in.

'**It's awfully crowded in here now,'** Tama said, climbing up onto Mitsukake's shoulders. '**Good thing Zouge's not cold.'**

'**Are you kidding me? Shun'u, I'm in desperate need of your help! I've got a big pile of wood that practically screams for your _tessen_ and its applications.'**

"You got a suggestion about how I'm gonna do that?"

With a sadistic smile, Tenkei grabbed Tasuki's arm. "Hold your breath."

"What! Get your ha-FUCK!" and Tenkei walked with him through the window before he could further resist. Sounds of swearing and a vibrant '_Rekka_ _Shin'en_!' reached Chiriko's ears, and he allowed himself the pleasure of laughter and its release. Warm firelight colored the window pane, and a few seconds later both Seishi returned through the glass.

"Fuckin' crazy female," Tasuki grumbled. "Shoulda warned me 'bout what the hell yer up to."

"Zouge should be warm for a time," Tenkei told Nezumi. "When he needs the fire relit, you know who to ask."

"Ne, Tamahome, what's your power? I've never seen anything like that before," Nuriko asked.

"I call it ghosting, for lack of a better term," she said, releasing Tasuki to pick up Kangeki. "I can walk through walls and take people with me, or make objects untouchable."

"Ain't no good in a fight," Tasuki muttered.

"I can take perfectly good care of myself," she replied frostily.

"If I could have your attention, no da," Chichiri said, sounding worn and weary beyond all reasoning. "I need to contact Saihitei-sama; we must tell him what has happened. And warn him about the summoning and how he will most likely need to prepare himself for the loss of Takeshi, no da."

"So you're absolutely certain you don't need me or Tenkei to sacrifice our _ketsu_," Nezumi asked, pounding the question at the High Priest. "Because I don't know if I can."

"I know you don't need to, no da. You're not the Chosen Seishi – I don't believe your _ki_ can be used in lieu of Saihitei-sama's or Kishuku."

"But Kishuku is dead," Tenkei said as her hold on Kangeki became tighter.

"Then it's more likely that Suzaku has his and Toshi's _ki_ within him at this moment, no da. Please trust me," Chichiri said, pulling out the mirror and sitting down. "Let's try and make this quick; Saihitei-sama might have to prepare himself for many losses before the night is over."

_And we prepare to lose the best part of ourselves,_ Chiriko thought, stroking Chie's breast for both his and her comfort.

**------------- ------------- ------------- ------------- ------------- -------------**

Author's Notes – 5/29/06

I feel that I should thoroughly apologize for the fact that this chapter took almost 6 months to put out, despite the fact that half of it had been written since January. But you know, that whole "Real Life" thing gets in the way. Bah.

However, I am going to try my damndest to get as many chapters out in the next year as possible. June, despite how crazy-busy I'm going to be, will probably be rather productive thanks to the FYA group and their critiques of the next two (maybe three or four?) chapters. God bless 'em. I'm also going to start finishing up the profiles of each Seishi and Miko. For all the new Seishi (i.e. ones that you don't recognize as canonical) I'm going to post their "equivalency" photos on an online account so people can see what I see. I might even do a bit of photoshopping for good effect.

Me? Over the top with details and the like? Nooo!

Anyway, thanks for your time and energy. Jaa, mata!


	5. Death Blow

Disclaimer: I don't own FY, nor anything canonical. I own the _ketsu_, the new characters, and anything unfamiliar.

Musical Accompaniment: The Art of War by Vanessa-Mae (CD – Best of Vanessa-Mae)

Author's Notes: Thanks to Ryuen, Purple Mouse, and Roku Kyu for their amazing beta-ing efforts. They spent a lot of time and effort helping me polish this chapter to what you see right now. Many, many thanks to them.

**------------- ------------ ------------- ------------- ------------- -------------**

Touran, Hokkan (Chapter 5)

'**She's late,'** Kangeki said, pacing around the floor in front of the three girls. **'It's almost twenty minutes past the midnight hour. I don't know about you, but I'm nervous as a cat.'**

"You and me both," Tenkei said, fiddling with her pack.

"So why are we in separate rooms?" Miaka asked. "I'd feel safer sitting with Chichiri or Nuriko. I just keep thinking something is going to happen. Something bad."

"In case one of the servants or a Faithful Seishi comes by, we don't want them to think that we're plotting anything," Nezumi explained, trying not to convey her own nervousness upon the already unsettled Miko. "We wanna look like everything is normal, that we're not _really_ waiting for someone to come and talk to us."

"Do you think Takiko-san or the others will come for us?" Miaka asked. "I mean… I know she's got nothing to lose by doing this, but what if the Inami Seishi doesn't agree? What if something goes wrong? What if something is wrong and they've been found out and they're going to die oh my gods what if she _is_ dead!"

"Miaka. Relax," Tenkei said, taking the Miko's shoulders and leaning her forehead against Miaka's. "Everything's going to be okay. Saihitei-_heika_ told us what to do in case they don't come or in case they've been hurt. Everything will work out. We've – _you've_ – done more than your fair share. I'm sure Takiko-san is fine, and so are the other Genbu Seishi. I'll bet they're still waiting on Inami."

"Maybe they're sending someone to us right now," Nezumi said, trying to lighten the situation. "And it's just taking them a few mi-"

'**Nezumi! Get out of the palace!'**

The Hotohori Seishi snapped her head up. **'Zouge? What are you-'**

'**I just saw a bird shift to woman – and she had a blue Seiryuu symbol! I think we're being set up!'**

Horror rose up in Nezumi. "It's a trap!"

'**Get out, everyone!' **Zouge screamed.

At that moment, a heavy, angry pounding echoed off the oaken door, and the sound of a large explosion shook the stone walls. All three girls fell to their knees by the reverberating force and the shock of the sudden attack.

Tenkei quickly hauled Miaka to her feet and pulled her to the window. She shouted, "Nezumi! Brace the door while I get Miaka outta here!"

Nezumi nodded, her mind racing before deciding her telekinesis would suffice. She shoved back against the door, using all her power to keep the wood from collapsing into the room.

Tenkei grabbed Saihitei's sword and thrust it into Miaka's hands. "Miaka, you have to get out of here. Find a place to hide in the forest, and if we don't come for you, fly south to Sairou."

Miaka looked horrified as she realized what Tenkei meant, clutching the weapon in both hands. "You're not going to come with me?"

The banging grew louder and louder, and Nezumi saw shards of wood flying to the floor. She pushed one of the beds against the door, propping it up as an added barrier. "Hurry up!"

"I can't – but I think Chiriko will be with you," Tenkei said, nearly yelling at the Suzaku no Miko. "We're going to protect you from in here. I'm going to push you out the window – fly to safety, Miaka. Promise me you'll find somewhere safe to hide!"

"I-I-I…."

"Please, Miaka!"

"I promise!"

"Hold your breath!" And Tenkei pushed the Miko through the outside wall, her arm following the motion.

Through the thick glass, Nezumi watched an owl fly away into the dark, foreboding night, still carrying a sword in its claws. The floor shook again, and two more owls suddenly swooped in to join Miaka. _Thank Suzaku she'll have the Chiriko Seishi pair._ **'Zouge?'**

'**I'm all right for now. Our windows lead to a back alley of the Palace – it's a dead end on this side. I can take care of myself.'**

"And us?" Nezumi asked aloud, wincing as a particularly loud and hard strike boomed into their ears.

"Next room," Tenkei said curtly. Nezumi pulled the packs to her with telekinesis just as Tenkei grabbed her hand. "Hold your breath." She pulled them through the left-hand wall and they passed through the stone into Tasuki's room. She had only a moment to take in the scene – a blond-haired Warrior throwing _ki_ at a brilliant red sphere – when both parties suddenly saw the two girls. The shield dropped for a second, and the blond smiled as he shot another attack at the unprotected group.

Nezumi screamed, "Look out!"

**-**

Chichiri strained to hold up the _ki_ shield against the relentless blows. Gi Ayuru was a powerful _ki_ manipulator, as evidenced by the strength of his attacks, and it took all of Chichiri's concentration to make sure that none of the explosive _ki_ got around his protection. Ayuru stood within the room, blocking the doorway and the Suzaku Seishi's only chance of escape.

_Thank Suzaku and Zouge,_ Chichiri thought, blessing the latter for the quick warning. Had the elephant not sent out that mind-call in time, Chichiri was certain that they would have been immediately killed. A hit from the _ki_ blast would be fatal; the Nakago Seishi had given no warning except to destroy the door, blasting it into the room.

Behind him, Mitsukake was carrying their packs. Tasuki had unsheathed his _tessen_, his stance showing his readiness to fight, but with the shield up it was impossible for him to use it without burning his own brothers. The _ketsu_ faced off with Chichiri, snarling and baring their fangs with the promise of death upon the Seiryuu intruder.

The only advantage was that, although Chichiri couldn't push Ayuru away, the blond could not come any closer. Chichiri's shield repelled both physical and _ki_ attacks; they were trapped in a stalemate.

And then Tenkei and Nezumi came through the wall, surprising both sorcerers. Chichiri's concentration wavered for a split second, and one of the _ki­-_blasts ricocheted off so powerfully that it forced him to drop the shield and restart the spell. Ayuru recovered more quickly, throwing another attack straight at the defenseless Seishi. Chichiri's heart jumped to his throat when he realized that he couldn't cast the shield in time.

"Look out!"

_We're going to die._

Tenkei pushed Nezumi and Kangeki towards the group as she ran in front of them, and she took the _ki_ blast while still in ghost-form.

To Chichiri's shock, she wasn't immediately killed by the attack. But the blue _ki_ arced like electricity through her body, and a bone-chilling shriek was torn from her throat. Nezumi screamed as Tenkei collapsed to the floor, unconscious and convulsing. She pulled Tenkei's body to them just as Chichiri finished the second _ki_ shield. Ayuru began his ruthless assault with barely a hitch in his breath.

Chichiri wasn't able to watch what happened next, his attention wholly on Ayuru, but he could barely hear the other Seishi over the sounds of _ki_ crashing against _ki_.

"What's wrong?" Tasuki demanded. "Heal her more!"

"She's badly hurt but not dying," Mitsukake said grimly. "I don't know about Nuriko or Chiriko or Miaka. I can't afford to use up all my _ki_ right now."

"What do we do?" Nezumi asked, her voice hoarse.

Chichiri gritted his teeth, quickly dividing his mind between Ayuru and Shonin. **'Tell her to attack Ayuru. Distract him.'**

'**Got it!'**

Though his gaze never wavered from the Nakago Seishi's face, Chichiri's peripheral vision caught sight of a heavy lantern floating behind Ayuru's head. With a defiant cry, Nezumi swung the metal construct into the back of his head, and Ayuru grunted with pain and shock.

Dodging forward, Chichiri swung out with his left arm and pinned Ayuru to the wall, holding Ayuru's neck so hard that his fingers would leave bruises.

"RUN!" Chichiri roared, right hand grabbing his prayer beads. He barely noticed the group dashing out of room as he performed one of the most difficult spells he knew.

Using up his excess _ki_, Chichiri cast a spell of paralysis that would last even after he stopped the chants and prayers. Arcane, dangerous words flew from his lips with almost physical force, and a red aura began to encompass Ayuru's body. The other man had struggled under Chichiri's iron grip and will, but went completely limp as soon as the Priest finished the spell and pulled away.

Despite wanting to question Ayuru, Chichiri knew better than to stay. The spell would only last ten minutes – if that, considering how strong the Nakago Seishi was proving to be – and he wanted to make sure the rest of the Seishi and Miaka were safe. They were his priority, not the Seiryuu.

Grabbing his _shakujou_ and throwing his _kesa_ over his shoulders, Chichiri ran outside. He had barely exited the room when his _ki­­_-sense shouted a warning. But it came too late as something cracked against the side of his head, and the last thing he saw was the rush of the floor coming up to meet him.

**-**

Tasuki cursed as he sped down the hallway, praying to Suzaku that this was all some fucked-up dream. He didn't really see the imposing Kutou general break down their bedroom door; he didn't really see Tenkei nearly die to buy them a few minutes' time. And he didn't really leave Chichiri to defend himself against Ayuru.

Alone.

Without help.

_FUCK IT!_

Turning right back around, he quickly passed Nezumi and Mitsukake when he saw it.

Coming out from one of the rooms – the same room that Tenkei and Nezumi had come from – was Shunkaku. And as Chichiri stepped through the threshold, looking determined as hell and utterly unaware of the danger he walked into, Shunkaku moved. Tasuki didn't even get the chance to shout a warning to his brother before the _ryuuseisui_ struck a blow off Chichiri's temple. Letting out a roar of inhuman fury as the echoing sound of breaking bone reached his ears, Tasuki watched his brother's body crash to the floor. He shapeshifted before his conscious mind knew what happened, and tackled Shunkaku with enough speed and power to break the boy's ribs.

_DIE, YOU SONOFABITCH!_

The Seiryuu Seishi also shifted, and they began rolling on the ground in a flurry of fangs and claws. Tasuki barely noticed that Genrou and Shonin were beside him, fighting off the white badger _ketsu_ with every bit of ferocity they could muster.

'**Get Houjun to Juan!'** Shonin suddenly shouted. **'Take my Seishi to safety!'**

Tasuki's vengeful anger fought to overcome his rationality, but the thought that Chichiri might still be alive gave him control. Biting hard on Shunkaku's forelimb, Tasuki extracted himself from the fight and shifted into human form. He carefully picked up Chichiri – _oh gods the blood is everywhere _– and his staff.

Then he ran as if he could outrun the wind. He ignored the two gashes in his side and the bites in his left arm; they were inconsequential compared to Chichiri's injury. He couldn't spare a glance at his brother's wound, but if he could get Chichiri to safety than that was all that mattered.

_Mitsukake can heal him, make him better!_

The corridor he ran down seemed to go on forever, but Tasuki saw that he was quickly catching up to the other Seishi, and the two canids – fur matted with blood not all their own – following hot on his heels. Tasuki passed Nezumi and Mitsukake by, racing for the double doors standing only a hundred feet away. They flew apart without help, and Tasuki nearly collapsed with relief as he stepped out into a perfect and cloudless night. No snow, no foul weather to further mock them.

Tasuki dropped to his knees and laid Chichiri down with infinite care. "Don't worry, 'Chiri," he said, knowing that Chichiri couldn't hear him but needing to say it anyway. "Mitsukake's gonna be here real soon, and yer gonna be okay."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," a familiar voice said. Tasuki whipped his head up – _you've got to be fucking joking!_ – and saw Soi standing on the second-story rooftop. "Try dodging this, vulture!"

She lifted her hands as Tasuki pulled out his _tessen_.

"_Hakuujin Raihou_!"

"_Rekka Shin'en!"_

Tandem screams sliced the air. Soi had barely moved in time, and her boots and tassels showed scorch marks as evidence. But when the lightning didn't hit him, Tasuki realized a second too late who the attack had been meant for.

"Chichiri!"

The lightning struck Nezumi, who was suddenly standing protectively over the monk's body. Arms crossed over her head, she had pushed herself a few inches off the ground with her power and took the attack without a second thought. Tasuki slid and caught Nezumi's falling body, the sound of her screams momentarily deafening him.

As Mitsukake took her, Tasuki turned and bared his fangs in deadly challenge. "Fight me! Damn you, fight me Warrior to Warrior!"

Soi smiled, unsheathing a pair of small, slender blades. "Gladly!"

And they charged each other, fire and lightning meeting in the middle of the Hokkan gardens.

**-**

Nuriko heard thunder rumbling and lightning striking over the sounds of chaos in his room.

_SHIT! Gotta be that weather woman. As if we don't have enough to worry about!_

He swung the _tetsubo_ in an arc and, even in the confines of the small room, managed to create a small circle of protection against the Seiryuu Seishi pair. The cold of the Hokkan night sent a bitter wind against Nuriko's back, evidence of his necessary destruction. He had literally shattered the entire back wall and window to provide a way for Chiriko to escape and find Miaka. Then his attention had been devoured by the breaking of the door and the imminent attack.

This Seishi was more animal than human, with talons extending from humanoid fingers and fangs gleaming brightly in the moonlight. By his side was a wolf with wild eyes and a blood-stained muzzle.

_Kohana's blood._

They stood apart now, breathing heavily and studying each other with a Warrior's eye. Nuriko ignored the burning sensation in his arms and found his mind focusing on Kohana's injury. The wolf _ketsu_ had taken a bite at her head, missing her neck but catching her ear and nearly tearing it in two. She had viciously retaliated, her powerful claws leaving four parallel gashes along the wolf's flanks before it could jump away. Nuriko could feel her pain as keenly as if it was his injury, and he was glad to bring the fight to a standstill, even for a moment.

"Who the hell are you?" Nuriko demanded, still holding the _tetsubo_ in guard position. "What are you doing here?"

The man said, "We are the Chosen Ashitare Seishi. We will lead an army into every home and land, drinking the heartblood of all who fall before us." He licked his lips and Nuriko shivered. "Was her blood to your liking, Manyoun?"

'**Like rich wine,'** the wolf answered, his voice wrapping around Nuriko's mind like heavy tar. It was thick with hate and bloodlust. **'We will rejoice in your death.'**

Nuriko backed up a step, purposefully pushing Kohana in the direction of the broken wall. **'Get out of here!'**

'**I can't, beloved!'** she said. **'Zouge… Zouge's fighting the tiger just outside. He doesn't want anyone to come close or else they'll get killed!'**

The Nuriko Seishi gritted his teeth, returning the wolves' growls with one of his own. _I refuse to stand here and die. I've killed before, and I will do it again._

But to his utter shock, Ashitare disappeared; simply vanished as if he'd never existed.

_Where -_

And suddenly he was flying backwards through the air, the breath forcefully driven from his lungs as he hit the ground. Nuriko barely had time to recover when a punch to his cheek sent him crashing face-first into the side wall, away from Kohana.

He groaned as he sat up, spitting out blood –_ shit, think I broke something_ – and struggling to focus. Kohana was in the middle of a violent wrestling match with Manyoun, and as Nuriko prepared to launch himself at the wolf, a giant claw seized him around the neck and hauled him off his feet. He dropped the _tetsubo_, trying to pull the invisible fingers away from his throat.

_Can't breathe can't breathe can't breathe…_

Ashitare's face slowly became visible, a vicious smile on his face as he tightened his grasp, making Nuriko's struggles more futile. "Can't hit what you can't see," he said, licking blood from his fingers. "Too damn easy. Wonder if your Miko's gonna die this quickly."

_NO! _He grabbed Ashitare's wrist in both hands and, as his vision started to fade, crushed the bones with all his power. Ashitare let out a howl of agony, dropping Nuriko and giving him enough time to roll to the opposite side of the room. With his back to the wall and the _tetsubo_ back in his hands, Nuriko coughed and gasped for breath. Ashitare's talons had dug into Nuriko's skin, and he felt the warmth running down his neck and on his fingers where he touched the wounds.

_Gotta end this fight now,_ he thought wildly. _I can't win, not like this. Gotta run and get outta here, but how -_

He looked up; a lantern had survived the earthquake and rampant destruction of the room, still burning brightly. With a downward swipe, Nuriko knocked the lantern from the hook and shattered it, sending fire-touched oil across the room. Most of it landed on one of the beds, and the sheets immediately caught fire. Within moments, the room was filled with fire and smoke.

'**Kohana, run!'** Nuriko mentally yelled, swinging the _tetsubo_ at Manyoun. The two _ketsu_ separated, and though Nuriko missed hitting the wolf, Kohana turned and jumped over the broken wall. He kicked the burning bed toward the shattered wall, creating a fiery barrier between the Seiryuu and his freedom. _Tetsubo_ in one hand and pack over his shoulder, Nuriko dove over the leaping flames, hissing in pain as he felt heat envelope him. He landed outside, frantically putting out the fire at the end of his braid, and followed a loping Kohana in the direction of blue lightning and sky-reaching fire.

**-**

Mitsukake couldn't see the battle between Tasuki and Soi, but he had a good idea of what was happening. Metal rang against metal, and though he could hear various chants, none were hitting their intended targets. Genrou was baiting the hawk _ketsu_, neither gaining nor losing any territory, and the remaining _ketsu_ were huddled around the unconscious Seishi.

He had to heal Chichiri – there was no question about it. Without prompt treatment, the High Priest could die. Mitsukake was very aware that, despite the minute healing he had done for them, Tenkei was still seizing and Nezumi was bleeding out of both ears. But there was no choice; Chichiri needed immediate attention.

_I'm so sorry, Tenkei, Nezumi._

He held up a hand and focused his _ki_ through his fingers into Chichiri's wound, knitting bone together and relieving the pressure in his skull. He was most of the way through the healing when something hard struck his shoulder, the force of it knocking him away from Chichiri. He let out a shout of pain, rolling off the injured shoulder, and saw his attacker step through the doorway.

"You won't survive!" Shunkaku yelled, one arm hanging lifelessly at his side. The other was still manipulating the _ryuuseisui_, and he pulled back for another attack. Hasaki was rolling on the ground with Tama, Shonin, and Kangeki as they fought for their bondmates' lives. Shunkaku took aim at the unconscious Seishi, and Mitsukake moved to try and block the attack.

"STAY DOWN!"

**-**

Tasuki heard Shunkaku's voice, and snarled in frustration. _Goddammit! I keep getting chances to kill that little shit and I don't take them! I ain't stopping this time!_

But first, he had to cover himself from Soi's attacks. Despite how much he really hated her, he wasn't stupid enough to ignore the fact that she was a good Warrior. And he couldn't let her attack him while he was fighting for Mitsukake and the others.

_Gotta try this new technique I made!_ He knelt down and stabbed the end of the_ tessen_ into the ice-covered grass.

"_REKKA SHIN'EN_!" he shouted, and rather than a horizontal stream of fire exploding from the _tessen_, a giant wall of flame shot from the ground to the sky. It wouldn't last more than a few seconds, but it was long enough for Tasuki to sprint forward and deflect the _ryuuseisui_ away from the vulnerable Seishi. It bounced off the diamond fan and left Shunkaku's defenses wide open.

"STAY DOWN!" he yelled at Mitsukake. As Shunkaku dove down, Tasuki released a second, "_Rekka Shin'en!"_

And as his attack hit Shunkaku, double blades stabbed Tasuki under his right shoulder blade and in the lower left back. He let out a strangled cry, arching his back before the blades were withdrawn and his body was kicked to the ground.

_I'm so sorry, Miaka… I can't protect you anymore…_

**-**

It was as if the world had drastically shifted under her; as if someone suddenly changed the force of gravity to pull her sideways.

'**Did you feel that?'** Miaka asked, fear coloring her mindvoice.

'**Yes,'** Chie said tersely. **'That is a death-blow. The last time I felt that was when Kishuku….'**

The owl realized a second too late that it was not what she should have said. Miaka suddenly took off from the branch, heading away from the protection of the forest into the exposed Hokkan night.

'**Miaka!'** she yelled, flying with Chiriko as they sped towards their Miko. **'Miaka, come back here!'**

'**That was Shun! That was Shun! He's not going to die! I am not going to lose anyone else! I have to help him!'**

'**Don't fly that way! You're exposed to atta-MIAKA, LOOK OUT!'**

From above, another bird flew towards Miaka with its talons exposed. It dove sharply, and though Miaka tried to dodge the attack, she wasn't a natural flyer. In addition, her claws still carried Saihitei's sword; though useful when human, it was a terrible hindrance to Miaka's balance. The hawk _ketsu_ – Amarante, Chie realized – dug her talons in and scored a set of gashes into Miaka's back. The Miko let out a shriek and began to fall, barely remembering to keep her wings out to catch herself.

'**Take care of Miaka, beloved!'** Chie yelled. **'I will deal with this traitor of _ketsu_.'**

Chiriko followed Miaka down while Chie winged up to meet Amarante. The hawk was circling, ready to dive and repeat her attack. But owls flew silently and their eyes penetrated the darkness with ease; Chie slammed into Amarante, her beak open and ready to tear out eyes or throat. She pulled hard on the exposed flesh, ripping a wound into Amarante's shoulder that left her almost unable to fly.

Chie made to attack a second time when Amarante, who had moments before looked deathly certain she wanted to fight, suddenly let herself fall. Not quite a free-fall, but she let out a cry that Chie immediately interpreted as the _ketsu_'_s_ pain.

Her Seishi must have been terribly injured or killed.

'**Doukun, where are you?'**

'**Down on the ground with Miaka-san, in human form. She's not dying. The other bird left four gashes in her back, but not deep enough for her to bleed to death from them.'**

'**I'm going to follow Amarante; I have a feeling that her Seishi has been injured. I will call and let you know what to do. You may have to force her to fly away.'**

'**We'll be waiting. Suzaku bless.'**

Chie couldn't believe that Suzaku was listening, not with what had happened tonight.

**-**

Mitsukake stood before the unconscious Suzaku Seishi, knowing that he was nothing more than a flesh-shield against Soi's attacks. She had left Tasuki's body lying on the ground and hit Genrou with an electric shock when he attacked her. In the doorway, he had seen where Shunkaku had fallen, writhing in agony from Tasuki's attack.

"I will ask you one time," Soi said, her voice toneless and cold. She shook with pain from diving through Tasuki's fire-wall; it had been hot enough to leave burns on her skin and char her clothes. "Where is your Miko?"

"I don't know."

"Then I will kill your friends one-by-one until you do know."

She positioned herself to run forward, and Mitsukake forced himself not to smile as he looked behind her.

Kohana suddenly tackled Soi, slamming her into the ground and knocking the woman out with a single blow from her large paw. Behind her, Nuriko and Zouge followed. The Warrior was bruised and bloodied, especially around the neck, but the fact that he was conscious brought a measure of relief to Mitsukake. Zouge had some scrapes on his trunk, but he did not act nor appear to be injured.

'**Tiger claws have a tough time ripping through my hide,'** the elephant said sardonically. **'Just as I told you all to run, Taiyo jumped me, but I took care of him.'**

"Good," Mitsukake said, running to Tasuki, his main priority. Nuriko knelt beside him, his face white with worry and shock. "I'm going to use all my healing _ki_ to save Tasuki."

Nuriko looked over the doctor's shoulder, at Chichiri and the non-Chosen Seishi, wincing as he understood Mitsukake's quandary. "Do it."

And Mitsukake quickly emptied himself of his _ki_, feeding the rest of his healing power into Tasuki's beaten body. A punctured lung and chest cavity, ruptured intestines and massive internal bleeding… all this damage, done by two blades. But suddenly he hit an unbreachable wall, and let out a curse.

"Why are you stopping?" Nuriko asked, his voice course and faint.

"I have no more _ki_. Tasuki's deep wounds are healed, but I wasn't strong enough to completely regenerate him." Nuriko pursed his bloodied lips and looked at his hands.

Mitsukake shook his head and said, "I can't take your _ki_. Not only am I incapable of such a thing, but you need it."

From the sky, a hawk landed on a rock beside Soi's head, but one swipe from Kohana's paw put her back in the air. Following quickly on her tail feathers was Chie; Nuriko reflexively offered his gauntleted arm and she took it.

"Where are Miaka and Chiriko?" Mitsukake asked.

'**Coming. Miaka got hurt.'**

"What happened!"

'**Her back was scratched up by Amarante. Here they come.'** Two more owls suddenly landed beside them. Both immediately shifted back, and Mitsukake had Miaka lay down beside Chichiri and Nezumi.

The sight of faint blue light coming from an inner room made Mitsukake turn cold. "Damn! We have to get out of here now! Someone here, in this Palace, must have told the Seiryuu Seishi where we were. They might be coming back to finish the job, and none of us are in well enough shape to handle it."

'**So what do we do?'** Kangeki asked.

Kohana looked up at Amarante, still circling overhead. **'_Ketsu_! If you want your Seishi back, tell us what you know!'** she snarled.

The hawk shrieked in anger and fear, but said with bravado, **'You wouldn't kill a defenseless Seishi! You are too honorable.'**

'**Fucking _try_ me,'** Genrou said coldly, putting his fangs against Soi's exposed neck. **'You have three seconds.'**

'**Wait, wait!'** Amarante said, her voice shaking with desperation as she landed next to Kohana. **'Don't go to Lerra! Your boat's been destroyed, and the crew was slaughtered! Nakago – Ayuru – has set up ambushes all along the southern roads,'** she said, and Miaka whimpered. **'Head to the western border for your best chances. I swear upon Seiryuu's blades that it's all I know. _Please_ leave her alone!'**

"Let her go," Nuriko said softly, and Kohana and Genrou slowly moved away from Soi.

Mitsukake looked at Nezumi's _ketsu_. "Zouge! We need a way to carry everyone."

'**Me.'**

"There's not enough room. Did you and Hotohori ever deal with this problem?"

'**If Nuriko and Chiriko help, we can get this set up in a few minutes.' **

"Then we need to leave now," Mitsukake said, urging Chiriko and Nuriko into motion.

Two minutes later, Mitsukake sat on the elephant's back. The healer supported Tasuki and the smallest _ketsu_ in front of him, and Miaka leaned on his back so as to relieve pressure from her wounds. Tenkei and Nezumi had been wrapped up in makeshift slings supported by ropes and strong fabric, one on each side of Zouge. In Nuriko's arms was Chichiri, and by their side Genrou and Kohana were ready to run.

By now the blue light had become distinctly brighter, and Mitsukake knew they had to leave.

"W… wait."

Looking down, he watched Chichiri lift a weak hand. "Hey, don't move too much," Nuriko said. "You've been badly hurt."

"I know," the Priest groaned. "But we could be tracked. I have… to prevent that." He brought two fingers to his _sei_ symbol, and with a quick swiping motion he shouted, "Scatter!" Red light shot out from his forehead along the trail of his fingers, and it dissipated into millions of sparks surrounding the group.

Mitsukake's eyes widened; he'd seen that technique in training for Priests. It allowed one to use their _ki_ and destroy all physical and spiritual traces of their presence. And he knew that it took a great deal of energy to do. He wasn't surprised to see Chichiri faint afterwards, and he gritted his teeth at the sight of so many fallen Seishi.

He looked down at Nuriko, whose rose-red eyes were wide with fear. "Run hard and fast. Run for your lives."

**-------------**

It was the dead of night. No one should have had any sane reason why the emperor should need to be bothered. However, when two of the Imperial soldiers knocked heavily on Hoshitaro's bedroom door, he calmly answered it not a second later.

"What news do you bring me?"

"_Heika_, a large explosion destroyed the section of the palace that had been housing the Konan ambassadors! We are here to make sure that you are protected!"

The emperor smiled benignly at the men; he always smiled this way to his devoted people. "I assure you that I am currently under the watchful eye of one of my Faithful Seishi. I ask that you continue the standard watch, and please see to the care of the people caught in this crossfire. Call for the healer-Priests if you must."

"Yes, _Heika_!" And the soldiers ran off to do their duty. The emperor's smile suddenly became more amused and menacing. He shut the door and turned to the figure hiding in the shadows.

"I see all went as planned, correct?"

"Not quite," the voice answered, thick with early-early morning disuse. "The Suzaku no Seishi escaped."

The emperor frowned thoughtfully. "Not what I was planning, but it will suffice. It is enough to prevent the summoning of Suzaku, at the very least. Enough to prevent harm from falling upon me and my Faithful Seishi."

"I most humbly beg pardon for speaking, My Lord Emperor," the voice said, "but Okuda-san can still summon Genbu, and I still fear for your safety. Okuda-san is deeply entrenched in her traitorous beliefs. She may become desperate enough to wish for your demise, even without the benefit of another god to hold the responsibility for such an act."

"Takiko is a zealot; it makes her ridiculously predictable. She will wish for the Kutou-jin to be driven out and for Hokkan to be protected before she wishes for harm to befall me. I am, to her, simply the personification of evils that she wishes to battle."

"I am not sure I understand what My Emperor is saying."

"I am saying that although I do not want Takiko to summon Genbu, it would be foolish to pretend that it cannot happen. I will do what I can to stop her. But if she is too self-absorbed and fanatical to see that her plans will destroy Hokkan before saving it… then I give you leave to act accordingly."

The shadowed face smiled. "I am honored to be your hands, my Gracious Emperor. And what of the Chosen Seiryuu?"

"We have already forged a pact with the Emperor of Kutou, solidified by _giving_ them the Chosen Suzaku to kill. It is not our fault they are incompetent."

"And if they meet with Okuda-san?"

"The Seiryuu Seishi are masters of illusions and lies," he said enigmatically. "Now, bow before me."

The figure knelt low, its head touching the ground as the emperor laid his hand on it. "You are my beloved Seishi, and it is time to take the next step of our stratagems. All you do is in my name and in the eyes of Genbu. Blessed are you among your Chosen brothers and sisters.

"In the name of the Genbu's Holy Emperor, go and kill those who would betray Hokkan and its Faithful children."

**------------- ------------ ------------- ------------- ------------- -------------**

Author's Notes: 7/6/06

Yeah… I'm really cruel to my characters. So, uhm… sorry?

I'm going to try and update in a month or less. I went to a Big Writer's Conference, where my work was edited by three impressive talents. Hopefully, with their guidance and constructive critiques, I can have the next few chapters ready to upload on a regular basis. I'd really like to finish this story sometime before the next century.

Thanks for your time and energy, Jaa, mata!


End file.
